Gaara's sex ed
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Oh god' Temari said 'We have a Kazekage who doesn’t know about sex' What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Demon vessels don't know everything...if you like review, if you dont, dont, simple as

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you two doing?" Gaara asked

Temari and Shikamaru froze "um….." Temari began but Gaara cut her off

"If you two are going to fight, do it outside, and try not to rip your clothes as much"

Shikamaru gave Temari one puzzled look before excusing himself, she however stared at her brother whilst slowly buttoning up her dress.

"Gaara…..random question, what made you think Shikamaru and me were fighting?"

"You were fighting?" Kankuro made his entrance plopping down on the coach beside his blond sister

"No…." Temari's eyebrow twitched as she recovered a sock from behind Kankuro's head.

The puppet master watched in adject horror before turning to Gaara.

Seeing the calm, cold look his younger brother was giving the pair he turned back to Temari. "Is he still alive?" he said referring to the so called genius of Kanoha

Gaara growled, capturing both his siblings attention "As I said, if you guys are going to fight don't do it in the house."

"They weren't fighting Gaara…..they were making out" Kankuro said carefully

Silence

More silence

"Um, Gaara….do you know what I mean?"

His raised eyebrow indicated no…he did NOT know what they meant.

"Dude, didn't you go to the special class days y'know every 10th of may?" Kankuro said

"I was told not to attend school on those days" Gaara said coldly, wondering what his siblings were on (and if he could get some…joke)

"Oh god" Temari said "We have a Kazekage who doesn't know about sex"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari tapped her fingers on the shiny desk in front of her. She looked down her long boot clad legs which were crossed where they rested on the desk. She snorted.

"You're kidding right?" she asked looking at the small woman in front of her. The headwoman of the teachers guild

"Ano…..Temari-sama…..no-one will take the assignment…."

The blond woman rubbed her eyes tiredly. Unhooking her ankles she made to get up and leave, but the smaller teacher put her hand on the womans arm.

"If I may suggest….."

"Hai….you may"

"The Kazekage is beyond the basic sex-ed courses offered by teachers, he needs to not only be taught the basics that we all know, but he also needs to be taught about situations that his position may force him into"

"Pardon?" Temari said losing train of the small womans quick speech.

"Gaara-sama needs to be taught not only about sex, but about women, and predators, and political situations where they may send women to persude him"

Temari cringed "Where the hell am I going to find someone to do that?"

The wizened woman looked at the elder sibling and smiled "What about one of our allies, I hear they have some good medic-kunochi?"

"Thanks"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari now sat with Kankuro, files in front of them, each with a glossy picture of a Kunochi on the front.

"What about her?" Kankuro said showing Temari a picture

"Tenten…..No"

"Awww Why not?" Kankuro said, "We've been at this for hours! What friggin order are we even working on?"

Temari sighed "One, Tenten isn't currently available, two she hasn't got the relevant experience, and we're working from cheapest to most expensive brackets. We just hit the most expensive bracket"

"Ouch" Kankuro said looking at the price tag these kunochi had

"Worth it" Shikamaru appeared sitting beside Temari "I know most of these women"

"Oh…in what way?" Kankuro said leering jokingly at the shadow-master

The snap of Temari undoing her fan-catch was enough to have Kankuro looking buisily at the files

"Any suggestions?" Temari said hopefully

Shikamaru smiled at her "You could have just asked, Sakura Hurano"

"Hurano?" Temari said finding the file "The picture looks familiar….TSUNADE'S APPRENTICE?"

"SHHH" Kankuro said looking nervously at the door, they were currently sat in the last place Gaara would go on a Sunday afternoon….his office…..but that wouldn't stop him beating the crap out of them if he found them going through his files

"She has relevant medical knowledge, she teaches sex-ed occasionally at the academy, and she has the strength to keep Gaara in the room…"

"…and the looks" Kankuro said looking at the picture Temari held

"Alright, we'll hire her"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're being serious?"  
"Yes"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes!"  
"You're pulling my leg"  
SLAM, the desk before the blond woman snapped as she brought her hand down

"Sakura, if you ask me again – making that the 30th time – I will NOT send you on a mission for the rest of the year! Understand?"  
"Hai sensei" Sakura said meekly "But, how can he not know?" She sat facing her teacher  
Tsunade sighed re-reading the note "Kankuro-san says that Gaara was told not to attend the days set aside for such matters, I'm guessing they thought as a demon vessel he wouldn't need to know it"  
"That's sad….that's…..horrible" Sakura said features showing her conflicting emotions  
"I suppose they didn't want to give him ideas" Tsunade said  
"Sensei! I've met Gaara when he's been visiting Naruto, I don't think he'd even contemplate such a thing"  
Tsunade waved her hands in a calm-down motion "It was a vague thought Sakura, now, you accept?"  
"Hai"  
"There's a pack in the back, you may go"

As Sakura turned to go there was a delicate cough, Sakura smiled at the door before turning and bounding over to the woman and giving her a hug, and then she disappeared.  
"How come I never get a hug?" Shizune said bringing in tea for her teacher  
"Cha, you girls are like my family, a sister" Tsunade looked at the stray cherry leaves on the ground "And a daughter"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rumours were rife in Suna. Their Kazekage hadn't been seen in about a week.  
His sister and brother were sorting out official business, but items to be signed by the Kazekage were being signed.  
"Did you hear? Apparently Shukaku finally took over the mans body" A stall holder whispered to her customer  
"Well I heard that he's on the brink of death, after a painful assassination attempt!"  
"Is that why she's here?" Another woman said joining the conversation  
"Who?" Both stall holder and the original customer spun to where the younger one pointed.

"She has Pink hair?"  
"She's a leaf ninja, that pack she carried is a medical one, if rumour is true, she's the Hokage's apprentice"  
The other women's eyes widened at this tasty gossip. "I wonder if she can heal him?"  
"If he's sick at all"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well…..an apprentice can sometimes count as family, Gaara-sama hasn't been seeing any women at all this week, even the ones from his personal guard, even my sisters second cousins, boyfriends, step-uncles niece who is his secretary"  
"What's your point?" said another, shifting her heavy burden  
"What if, he has been avoiding women on the principle of waiting for his soon-to-be bride to arrive?"  
Birds flew from the covered market at the cry "NANI!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura briefly paused on her way to the Kazekage tower, looking back to where she thought she had heard a shout; she shrugged continuing on her way, unaware of brown eyes following her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before entering the building Sakura leant against the wall and unravelled the scroll Tsunade had given her.

_Sakura,_

_As you know the mission is basically to teach Gaara about Sex. Apparently the healers and teachers in Suna are unsure how he will respond, and are afraid to broach the subject, as for Temari and Kankuro, they decided it needed to be done professionally._

_As such I'd recommend starting with physiological differences between men and women……oh you know the routine. Be warned, as such a prominent public figure Gaara needs training in some other aspects of relations between men and women, I've trained you in this so hopefully you remember..._

Sakura blushed, remembering Tsunade's lesson, it had involved a stripper and lots of sake, shaking her head she carried on reading

_...This mission is A-rank and Temari insists that Gaara take a written exam at the end, upon him passing you get a bonus, it must be done in less than two weeks_

"Two weeks?!" Sakura gasped "It took you bloody 4 months to teach me everything!"

She gave the parchment a look that would have set it on fire with the heat of her glare, a few moments and a fire-jutsu later she dropped the smouldering ashes and wiped her hands.

"Fine." She approached the door "Here I go"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, sorry this is short, but im trying to get the scenes i want seperatly...hm, oh well


	3. Chapter 3

I know, short...i cant seem to make them any longer!! but im guessing once we start the actuall lessons they might get longer...ironic that my newest story is reviewd quicker and far more than some of my older ones...very strange, though i guess this is the first really comedy one ive tried to do...ah well c'est la vie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kazekage building was surprisingly empty after the ground floor. Whilst mission rooms and desks were on that floor, the rest of the rooms appeared to be offices or rooms, Sakura eventually came to the top of the tower.

Coming out of the stairwell the first thing she noticed was a set of glass sliding doors leading onto a large balcony/roof, the view she could tell would be amazing.

The second thing she noticed was a pair of hands grabbing her hands and dragging her towards the stairwell.

"What the hell?" Sakura said struggling,

"Sorry **Miss**, no **women **are allowed on this floor for the time being, **you **will have to go back to the first floor

"Let me go"

"No can do little woman" they both laughed like it was a private joke.

Sakura growled, not only had these two ninja guards dragged her down her hard climbed steps, but they were acting like such sexist pigs.

_That's it! I'm hot, tired, thirsty and now I'm REALLY pissed off _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really didn't need to do that to my guards"

Gaara was sat behind his desk, blindfolded, however the third eye was very active, and currently focused on the crumpled heaps that this pink haired woman had dragged behind her when she had kicked (his now smashed into the wall) door open.

"They annoyed me" she said ripping off his blindfold

Sunbeams chose that moment to enter the room, lighting up Sakura's emerald eyes and lighting up her hair to cause a halo of light.

Gaara raised his eyebrow, re-arranged some papers and generally didn't appreciate the effect I just put in there sigh

"Please sit" He said politely as he found a note marked 'Gaara READ – Temari x'

Sakura sat looking around the office, a small man came in at one point and calmly picked up the guards and took them away, Sakura watched impressed at how he simply modified his strength with the little chakra he had, then she got bored, really bored, so bored she contemplated flicking balls of paper at Gaara who was still reading a piece of paper.

She settled for staring out of the window, resisting the temptation to commit potential suicide. Beside the sky was so blue!

Half an hour later she wondered if Gaara even knew she was still here, then she noticed the eye of sand out of the corner of her eye. She waved at it.

Gaara jerked his head up at the action, for three reasons. Firstly he had finished reading the letter his sister had left him and wanted to begin learning about this 'duty'. Secondly Sakura's sudden movement had startled him and thirdly, no-one, and I mean NO-ONE ever waved at the third eye.

"Harauno-San, from what I gather, you will be teaching me about some duty or other, and I will be doing a written test which I MUST pass"

She repressed a giggle, and nodded "When would you like to start?"

Gaara sighed "Well as my office is blissfully quiet and almost..." he glared at the few stray papers on his desk "….paper free, now would be a good time to begin"

Sakura stood and shut the office door (after pulling it out of the wall)

"Alright, we will begin with what you know already"

"I know nothing about this sex my sister keeps going on about both in real life and her note" He pinched the bridge of his nose

She frowned, _ok, so he doesn't know about sex……I can work with this _

"So, do you know about the differences between a man and a woman?"

"Females seem to cry easily, smell of blood and wear strangely shaped chest protectors" He said simply

Sakura choked, _oh my god! _"C,could you excuse me?"

He nodded and she raced out of the door, once down the hall, and down some steps she burst into an (fortunately) empty board room and began to giggle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, across that very same floor

"Misha! Cant you tell us anything?" Temari said glaring at the older ninja

He shook his head "I'm afraid Temari-sama, I may be the inventor of the sand/eye jutsu but I did not perfect it…my optic nerve just wont connect"

Kankuro and Temari sighed in unison

"Kusso….."

"Kankuro…..cant you send up one of your puppets….." Temari began

"NO way in hell! It took me weeks to put them back together last time" he growled "why don't you go up there and 'check in' if you're so bothered Tem?"

She smiled "I think I will"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sakura had recovered and made her way back to Gaara's office where she now stood looking at the (slightly damaged and dented – thanks to her) door

_Man im filthy from the journey _she thought soberly _I'll start from the basics with Gaara-sama tomorrow _she smiled as she opened the door walking into the office.

Or rather she would have, if the door - that poor innocent door; sick of the pain of being knocked on hundreds of times a day, slammed by its master equal amounts, and finally this indignity of being almost broken off its hinges – hadn't decided to give up and fall off its hinges for the last time.

Thus Sakura fell over the door, straight into the arms of Gaara, who, when the door had fallen had leapt up to attack any intruders.

As I said, He caught Sakura, and unfortunately her shirt, which was worn out from the journey caught on the buckle on his clothing, ripping it practically in half.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I knew you were going to teach him about sex in a short space of time….but don't you think you're going a little too fast Haruno-san?" a calm voice came from the doorway

Sakura squeaked her face turning bright red as she looked down then quickly back up "It's, It's not what it looks like Temari-sama!"

"Really….." Temari looked at the scene in front of her; Gaara was currently supporting a very red Sakura who appeared to have her shirt in the process of being ripped off

There was a pause and Sakura shifted herself from Gaara's arms and looked interested in her feet

Temari spoke again "Your room is on the floor below, 4th door on the right"

Sakura mustered the last of her dignity and picking up her bags bowed to the siblings before making her way out of the door.

Outside she sighed _that could have gone worse _

A mumbled conversation reached her "…..embarrassed her…" she heard Temari say

Gaara's voice rang clear down the hall "Why are you women so embarrassed about your stupidly shaped chest protectors?"

At this point Sakura ran to her room, slamming the door and finally giving into her urge to laugh and cry at the same time

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, trying not to make these lessons too crude or too sciency, as usuall let me know what you think, and yes i know, probably too short for you, but im trying! Spoiler...wait till we get to the gigaloes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I apologise for my behaviour yesterday Kazekage-sama" A washed, fed and significantly less smelly Sakura said the next morning bowing to Gaara.  
He was sat behind his desk as normal idly tapping his fingers. "Call me Gaara; my sister said that physiology was something you should start on"  
Sakura nodded "Hai Gaara-sama" she pulled out of her backpack a whiteboard and a projector.  
Gaara raised his eyebrow at Saukra's mary-poppins bag (y'know bottomless etc) but said nothing, even when the projector was placed on his desk.

"We will begin with Male anatomy" Sakura said _at least this should be easy _"Now" she put up a biological picture of a naked man (the ones where there are cross sections) "As you may know, you are in possession of a penis, and of testicles"

Relaxing at the calm look on Gaara's face Sakura slipped into the speech she would have given her 15 year olds.

"Now as well as allowing you to piss wherever you want you penis, also known as a cock, dick, other tail…..well there are lots of names for it…"

"I do not 'call' it anything" Gaara interrupted in a gravely voice

Sakura paused, thrown off kilter for a moment "Alright…..anyways, as you can see your penis has a tube linking it to your testicles, these are where sperm is made…"

There was a blank look now on Gaara's face. Sakura sighed and put up another picture, this time of a sperm (looking like a tadpole, come on you remember these) "Thousands of these carrying half of your chromosomes are made in your testicles, they are known as gametes, but the male half are called sperm.."

"And these grow into children?" he asked glancing down with a semi-worried flicker

"In a manner of speaking…..let me finish" She reprimanded sharply, catching herself when Gaara shot her a glare, deciding to avoid a glaring match Sakura carried on.

"When you have an erection" insert picture of erect penis in place of sperm picture

"A what?!" He looked genuinely confused

Sakura blinked "Pardon?"

"What is an erection?" he asked in a calmer manner

"It's when blood flows into your penis, usually due to an exterior influence, although it can just happen randomly…"

"And how do you get rid of it?" Gaara asked again briefly glancing down with a worried expression

"Erm…..I'll try to get onto that before we have a break" _at least them I'll be able to leave the room before dying _

"Continue"

"When you have an erection sperm is forced along and out of the penis where it is mixed with some other fluids to form semen, this exits the penis usually accompanied by orgasm"

Silence filled the room, but was broken by the sounds of scribbling, Gaara was taking notes

Sakura took a deep breath, glancing at the clock she saw it was 12:30 "Ok, now we're going to talk about masturbation for men" The absence of the usual titters and crude remarks slightly unnerved Sakura, but Gaara paused and looked at her whilst stopping his writing. Taking another breath she spoke "If you are feeling very stressed or sexually aroused or if, as you asked earlier you have an erection, one of the ways to combat this is to masturbate, I'm not 100 sure on exact details, but one of the ways to do this is to hold your penis and run your hand up and down the length…..and wow look at the time, we'll go over female physiology after lunch in an hour" The last part was shouted as Sakura was running out of the room.

Moments later Gaara looked up to ask a question and seeing Sakura had reached the end of the corridor, yelled "SAKURA-SAN I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS ABOUT MY PENIS AND MASTURBATION!"

Sakura fled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she reached the second floor hands suddenly grabbed Sakura and held her down

"What the hell?" she asked struggling

"Shhhh it's me" Temari smiled at the pink haired ninja

Sakura managed to turn an even deeper shade of red remembering what had happened the day before "Ah….Temari-sama about yesterday….."

"Don't worry" she replied waving her hand "Gaara explained"

Sakura allowed herself to be dragged inside a room; she did however pause when she saw what was in there.

Kankuro was chained to a seat along with 3 other ninja, slaving away with pens signing papers that were stacked in piles around them. Beneath his face paint Kankuro had black bags beneath his eyes. Just then a small man came in with more paperwork.

"Temari-sama….what's?" Sakura began before seeing the other side of the room, another ninja sat there watching a TV set, the TV was showing a crystal clear picture of Gaara's office, which was empty. "Oh my god!" Sakura yelped "Tell me it doesn't do sound!"

"Surround sound" Temari said sitting her down at a table with a sandwich and coffee

The younger Nin bashed her head against the table

"You're doing a good job"

"Ugh" She replied picking tomatoes and squished bread from her face "It's hard, I keep expecting him to start laughing and tell me this is all a hoax"

"Don't worry we know it isn't…."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a groan entered the room

Everyone froze

Silence

The groan came again, from the TV. Gaara's hair came into view but there was no more to be seen or heard as two kunai simultaneously hit the set.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari looked ashen and Sakura was fainting from the blood loss (the blood being used to turn her face a bright, bright red colour)

"Sakura…."

"I have to go back in there….." she said dazed "…..and teach him about female physiology….."

Temari bit her lip then clapped the medic-nin on the shoulder "I'm sure you'll be fine"

"Yeah, I mean look how much he learnt already" Kankuro managed to quip from his pile of work.

Temari undid her fan catch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ignored the screams and yells as she unknowingly stared at the destroyed screen and chewed her squashed sandwich.

_Well, after lunch is going to be interesting…._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch Sakura approached Gaara's office with an air of resignation. She paused and listened at the door and when she received a yell of "ENTER" she sighed and did.

Then she exited and slammed the door after her. Backing against the wall opposite the door her mind literally screamed _WHAT THE FUCK?! _

_'Ok, ok, ok calm down, breathe, breathe, calm down' _

She took several deep breaths and entered the room, where Gaara was sat, happily…..smiling.

The effect was interesting.

"Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon…..senpai…."

Sakura froze and shaking her head put up a picture of a naked woman on the whiteboard.

Gaara frowned "Don't you have any without the strange chest things?"

"Ok" Sakura said "We might as well begin with breasts, these" Sakura said pointing at the posters boobs "are special glands that produce milk when women have babies, the baby suckles there and it provides nourishment and comfort for the child, it also provides some pleasure for the mother….." Sakura suddenly realised Gaara was no longer smiling, _stupid, you know about his mother _

"Temari and Kankuro would have had that…." Gaara said distantly, almost bitterly

"Gaara" Sakura had moved to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder, he flinched, but kept still, however Sakura could feel the muscles trembling under her hand _he'll need to get used to being touched_, she gently squeezed his shoulder in sympathy and moved back to her board. However she saw the tear slide from Gaara's eye before he wiped it quickly away and paused. _Oh well, he probably wont kill me _She wrapped her arms around his shoulders drawing him into a hug

"Don't cry Gaara"  
He was frozen for a moment and then relaxed mumbling something into her chest  
"What was that?" She said leaning him back to hear clearly  
"I said, I never realised they were so squishy, is that why you hold them in bras?"  
In moments Sakura was over the other side of the room and Gaara was surprised to find he had a big red handprint on one side of his face  
"You hit me!" he said standing, the cork on his gourd rattled ominously  
"YOU DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!!" Sakura said "THAT'S ALMOST AS BAD AS MASTURBATING IN PUBLIC!"  
Gaara paused "You shouldn't comment on women's breasts or masturbate in public?"  
The way he said the last part caused Sakura to pause "…..Gaara…."  
"Hai?"  
"…..you DIDN'T…."  
He nodded once before looking away

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! _Sakura mentally screamed


	5. Chapter 5

Its not as funny as the other chapters, but i tried

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, have you gotten all that?" Sakura said tiredly slumping into the chair in front of the Kazekage desk.  
Gaara as ever was scribbling, the setting sun filtered through the blinds lighting his hair and part of his face with an auburn glow.  
The effect was not lost on Sakura who smiled '_he's pretty kawai like this, so yummy…..whoa Sakura, he's your pupil, bad girl!'_ she mentally shook herself then spoke "You know, you'd probably be able to get any woman you want"  
He paused looking at her "Why would I want that?"  
"Pardon?"  
He shrugged "Well it appears I can satisfy any sexual desire I want, and I have no desire for children from whomever the council decide to pair me with"  
Sakura paused "That's sad…."

"Don't pity me" Gaara said almost sharply "Besides as I said, it appears women need men to satisfy their sexual needs, why would men even need women except to procreate?"  
"I hear it's more satisfying when done together, and it creates a bond….of course I also hear there is a difference between sex with someone you love and a one night stand"  
"I know nothing of Love Haruno-san" he said harshly "And my position does not allow for one-night stands"  
Sakura bit her sharp retort back and breathing calmly spoke "Revise for tomorrow, we have gone over physiology or male and females and different slang terms, I will see you at 9am, goodnight"  
"Wait"  
She paused at the new door "Hai" Sakura asked tiredly

"After this test is passed your services will not be required further, there is nothing else to learn" he stated coldly, sick of stupid lessons (after only one day! Tut tut) of not seeing anyone else (Temari had kept him in his office or rooms for a month) and sick of the strange concepts invading his thoughts.  
Facing the door Sakura smirked, hardly moving she undid the top button of her shirt, then she turned "oh no?" she said in a low voice  
For some reason that caused Gaara's attention to focus on her. As she walked over to the desk her hips swung, accenting her long firm calves. Gaara found himself looking at her from toes to hair. Her eyes half lidded caught his attention mostly, the lighting in the room making them darker and more mysterious.  
He flushed as she walked around the desk and sat on it beside him. Crossing her milky white legs she leant forward looking into his eyes.  
"You need to be able to defend yourself Kazekage-sama" She said huskily "To stop predators from destroying you, and your village, to prevent yourself from betraying secrets between bated breaths, You have a lot to learn, Gaara…"  
His eyes widened at the way his name rolled off her tongue and unconsciously his lips parted betraying his heavier breathing.  
Sakura leant in until she could feel his breath on her lips "You need to defend your heart…..because trust me……it hurts when it breaks"  
She leant back now wiping a tear that had escaped her eyes, "That's mainly what I am here to teach, there is more to men and women then our bodies, again Goodnight Gaara-sama" Not trusting herself to walk she performed a transfer jutsu and appeared in her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaking fingers picked up a discarded photograph,  
"What am I doing" Sakura said running her fingers across the glass front.  
"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei……Sasuke" even that name hurt, one that she would only whisper to herself on nights like this when remembered pain brought old scars to the surface of her heart.  
It was on nights like this she ran through thoughts and memories, of what she could have done differently, of if she really wanted him at all.  
It was on nights like this she cried herself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sat behind his desk. The sun had set and the moon shone through the blinds. He thought about Sakura.  
The desk was clear except for one thing. A droplet of water was there, it had fallen from the kunochi's eye earlier, flicked away by careless hands. Now it was lit up like silver.  
'_It hurts when it breaks' _StandingGaara touched where he knew his heart to be.  
He summoned a sand replica of himself, a statue of shifting sand. "Can your heart be broken?" he asked "Love she says, You CANT FEEL IT!" he growled striking the statue, it fell with a hiss.  
Suddenly it rose again taking on a feminine form, Sakura. Gaara stared at it, wondering why his sand decided to act on is own. "Who broke your heart?" he asked the statue "Why does it hurt? It is not a visible wound or an internal bleeding….why does it hurt you so"  
Sighing he snapped his fingers and the sand sulked away into its gourd. He settled down to revise. Thoughts and concepts twisting in his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The time is 9:05am you may start" Sakura said.  
The room they were in was bare except for a desk, two chairs and a window. Gaara sat at the desk looking at the test paper Sakura had given him, the kunochi herself sat in the chair beside the window.  
After about 10 minutes Sakura allowed her eyes to slide from the textbook across to the red-head. She had been worried about how he would react after her 'performance' the night before, but he had said nothing, just nodded to her as she entered the room that morning, his face a stony façade.  
She turned back to the window and her book. The scribbling stopped and she felt Chakra flare slightly.  
Sakura grinned when she heard a muttered curse and felt the chakra level drop. _Ah, so he found the 'answer sheet' _the piece of paper was beneath her chair and read thus 'Find your own answers Gaara-SAMA you lose 5 points"  
Chuckling lightly she looked again at the Kazekage to find him glaring at her, she raised her eyebrow "30 minutes left Kazekage-sama"  
He scowled and carried on writing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara frowned at his question sheets, there were 20 questions in all _how the hell did she get so many questions from yesterdays session? _He asked himself, using his third eye technique he had slowly edged it towards the answer sheet below Sakura's chair.  
Only to see what was written there  
"Kusso" he muttered.  
"30 minutes Kazekage-sama" Sakura had said sweetly  
Gaara scowled knowing what she really was saying was 'hmm cheating didn't work now did it?'  
_I want to train after this….I wonder…_a sudden image of Sakura dragging two of his best guards in came to mind _I wonder if she can put up a good fight. _With the promise to challenge her to a spar after he passed this idiotic test he smirked and worked harder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Times up Gaara-sama" Sakura said snapping her book shut  
Gaara stood unsure what to do, she smiled at him "Please leave the room, I shall mark the paper and give you your results shortly"  
He frowned and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing outside the exam room Gaara tapped his foot in an unusual show of impatience.  
He suddenly remembered Deidara, the clay man who had kidnapped him and taken Shukaku. He called some sand up to his hand _I wonder if I can make something and cause it to fly... _a butterfly slowly shaped and fluttered its wings.  
Concentrating Gaara made it flap its wings harder, harder; it began to lift from his palm  
"That's so beautiful"  
snap his concentration broke and he found himself lashing out at the voice.  
"GAARA!"  
The sand froze, Sakura stood there surrounded in a frozen whirlwind of sand, eyes wide.  
Ashamed Gaara let the sand drop, it hissed in the silence.  
"Gomen" Sakura finally said "I did not mean to startle you"  
He looked at her, she must have come out of the exam room to tell him his results, and she held the paper in her hand.  
She smiled at him.  
Gaara could have reeled; it wasn't a scared smile, a genuine one _why is she smiling? I just almost attacked her!_  
"80...well done" She handed him the paper  
"Nani?"  
"You passed"

"Good…." He said allowing himself to smirk "Now – fight me"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry these last few chapters arent as funny as the others...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pardon?" Sakura asked not sure what he had just said

"Fight me"

"No" She replied, walking away _I'm too tired for this_

"Do I scare you Kunochi?" he said with a smirk

She smirked back _bastard_ "Fine, but first I need to get my things….."

Sand enveloped them and the pair reappeared in Saukra's room. She groaned in embarrassment, there were clothes, scrolls, and worse of all underwear scattered around the room.

Hurriedly she picked up her various weapon holders, hoping he wouldn't notice the mess. She paused hand hovering over some scrolls and more deadly weapons.

"Take them" Gaara ordered

Sakura almost growled at the tone he used _how dare he boss me around!_ With a snarl she grabbed her things and turned. "Training ground 1" she said before disappearing in front of a surprised Gaara, his sand grabbed at empty space.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How does she know the training grounds? _He thought _another mystery to be discovered _his thoughts momentarily turned to an image of green eyes, half lidded…..Gaara shook himself _that is not the thought I want following me as I go into a fight _

He opened the nearby window and jumped out, running the short way to training ground one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had chosen well, the training grounds inside the sand village consisted of either rock or sand so she had gone for rock, giving herself an advantage, if only a slight one.

The whole ground was a raised red sandstone, with pillars erupting from it at random intervals, the hot sun bore down heavily making Sakura curse _you forgot sun cream dumb ass, _Hearing Gaara arriving she froze and peeked about the pillar.

She watched him for several minutes before realising something _he's just standing there…oh, he prefers people to attack him – worse than Shikamaru! _

Thinking she slowly walked towards him.

" Ohio" she greeted

He nodded then continued to wait

"Are we going to spar?" she asked boredly

"We already are" he responded lifting his hand

Sakura felt the earth literally move and was thrown back five meters into a rock column, her head struck she stone with a sickening crunch.

_Ayyyy………_she thought as she felt herself slump down and lie on the floor. Without moving she healed the damage the impact had caused and evaluated the situation.  
Gaara whist she had been doing nothing had managed to get his sand to pool around her feet, allowing him to flip her into the column she had just slid down.  
_Man he wants to beat me up for making him work……how can I beat him?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara smirked to himself as he flung the kunochi across the field, when she hit the column he had felt satisfied, then he waited for her throw herself back into the fight. She slid down the column and made no move to get back up.  
_She is merely stunned, she will get back up _he told himself confidently. She didn't move.  
Gaara frowned after a few minutes when he felt her chakra flare, preparing himself for an attack, none came, and Sakura was still.  
The harsh desert wind picked up blowing a dusting of wind across the hot stone and stirring his robes and her hair.  
"Haruno-san" he said quietly, she didn't answer and he took a step forward  
"Sakura-san" he said  
"Sakura?" he asked standing a few feet from the fallen woman _I cant have killed her _but his mind remembered the crack of her skull on the stone.  
About to step forward his sand was just fast enough to avoid a set of sebon needles flung at him. One flew through the spare fabric in his robes.  
He jumped back ready to retaliate only to find Sakura had disappeared.

A whistle alerted him to her location, she was above, perched on a pillar the sun behind her so that it was in his eyes.  
He growled _how dare she make me worry!_  
Sakura was watching him as she pulled on her trademark black gloves, her skin was already feeling red and now she had a headache _just so he can have his goddamn pride, screw that. _

**_Or him_**_ her inner voice quipped _

_NOT NOW _Sakura internally screamed as she narrowly avoided a volley of sand spikes.

She ran down the column kicking and punching whenever she came into contact with Gaara or his shield, she raked her had, glowing green with acid down his face at one point, but all she did was take away a layer of sand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally she returned to her perch panting and tired, Gaara was still stood there, hardly moved or even broken a sweat. "You'll have to do better than that Haruno-san"  
Her face was set with grim determination.  
"Suan yu no jutsu!" she yelled forming fast hand seals  
A cloud formed dark, low and ominously green.  
Gaara looked up at it briefly, lightening bolts flashed within.  
Sakura and he locked eyes for a moment before Sakura whispered "Durn no jutsu"

Then hell was unleashed.  
Dark murky green liquid began to fall from the cloud, it steamed as it hit the ground and surrounding rocks, eating away at them and forming pools.  
Gaara's sand shield was having trouble; the acid rain was eating through his shield at an alarming rate. He growled and was about to recover more sand when he heard screams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura safe in her shield on her column also heard the screams. Some villagers had come to the edge of the training field attracted to the cloud; one of the children had run further in, straight into the path of the now falling rain.

Her toys and clothes were dissolving around her. She screamed as the ends of her hair started to steam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura didn't think, she threw herself out of her shield and into the downpour, leaping over acid puddles, ignoring the sizzle of droplets hitting her skin; she formed hand seals as she went seals for curing, skin recovery, eyes, hair, and lungs.  
She swept the girl up and dived over the crowd thrusting her chakra into the child's smouldering skin, yelling 'kai' at the same time.

They both lay there panting, the silence that followed almost shattered by the intake of breath  
"C, can I take her?" a small woman who had run stood very close, her trembling belay that this was the girl's mother.  
"…" Sakura tried to speak, and had to swallow a few times, the acid had burned her throat "Y, yes, don't encourage her to play on training fields, take her to hospital..."  
The women looked suitably ashamed and relieved as she held her daughter close and rushed away followed closely by a tall man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura closed her eyes still panting, she felt a creeping sensation along her body and almost groaned as she felt herself lifted and pulled towards the training ground.  
When she tiredly opened her eyes she found herself facing a very Angry Kazekage.  
"HOW DARE YOU USE SUCH A TECHNIQUE IN THE PUBLIC TRAINING GROUNDS!" he yelled  
"No one was hurt" she said horsely, her throat sore.  
He seemed taken back at the sound of her voice "YOU were hurt" he said pointing to burns on her sand encased body  
"If you hadn't tried to smash my brains in I would not have, Let me go" Sakura said, not feeling up to a lecture  
"No, we are still fighting" he said suddenly up close his breath tickling her cheek "we will finish, or you will forfeit"

_He looks better when he's angry _she thought_ he's so close, close enough to kiss..._

**_Sakura concentrate, win this damn fight _**

Sakura growled and made a one handed seal "Fine - Wen doo no jutsu"

He looked startled when she leant forward and their lips connected, Sakura enjoyed it _at least this means I can get over this urge to kiss him and win the fight_

After a few moments she broke the kiss leaning back and Gaara swayed, hand coming up to touch his lips "What….." then he fell

**_YES! We won!_**  
_I guess we did…….oh no….._  
**_What?_**  
_No chakra_ Sakura thought as she fainted

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jutsu translations - i used cantonese...it seems to be easier to find the symbols than japanese, neither of which i speak

Wen doo - poison kiss

Durn - Shield

Suan yu - Acid rain


	7. Chapter 7

Im going to try and make this more amusing...but not yet, speaking of which, due to me moving from uni back home i wont be able to update for gods knows how long - it'll either be 2 weeks or 2 months

So, appologies for the cliffy, hope you like, and dont cringe too much

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** beep**

Silence

**beep**

Sakura groggily opened her eyes. She was in a white room, a hospital she guessed  
_I'm alive _was the first thought that came to her mind, however when her room door slammed open she wished she wasn't  
"Ugh" she groaned and a piercing headache struck her.  
"Oh, you're awake" came the gruff reply  
"Hai…..what happened?"  
"You were brought here from the training grounds, now you're awake you can leave" The nurse said sharply, handing Sakura the forms to sign, she could barely read the writing her head was spinning.  
_Shit, I really don't feel well; my chakra levels couldn't light a candle……_  
**_Well duh, tell them and go back to sleep_**  
"Cant you hurry up?" the nurse snapped, her high voice making Sakura wince "I haven't got all day"  
_ACH maybe they're really busy _she thought signing the release forms  
**_They must be to hire her…..ack, her voice is horrible _**

Sakura grinned at her inners thoughts and swung shaky legs out of bed. She frowned though when she saw her clothes were still the same, not hospital issue, the slam of her door signalled the nurses leaving and with a sigh Sakura stood, slipped on her shoes and out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was panting heavily by the time she reached the hospital doors, she kept getting strange looks, either glares from some of the female staff of confused glances from the others.  
The swish of the doors allowed the sunlight outside within the hospital. Sakura whimpered at the pain the bright light brought, she then realised all the windows in the hospital were tinted. The sunlight also hurt her tender skin, making her wince and bite her lip to prevent tears.  
_Where am I? _She asked herself shading her eyes and searching for the Kazekage tower. Spotting it she began, leaning on a nearby wall for support headed toward it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**beep**

Silence

**beep**

Gaara awoke to quiet murmurs and whispered shhh's  
Stealthily he peeped under his eyelids to find that almost all of his fan club were in there. Ones who could fit in amongst the flowers and gifts.  
Inwardly groaning he did a mental check of his body, only to find he was fine, if not mildly refreshed.  
_She won _he thought quietly, ignoring the titters, his mind drifted back to how she had won, His eyes snapped open.

beep, beep _She_ beep, beep, beep _kissed_ beep, beep, beep, beep _me? _

"Oh my God Kazekage-sama! Your heart rate totally speeded up when you looked in my direction!" Gaara blinked unfocused eyes to find he had been staring at a small dark-haired woman with deep brown eyes……and a t-shirt with his face on it.  
"No" he said looking for any medical staff, the only ones there were fangirls, quietly he ordered the sand to press the emergency help button.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" A short woman in a matron uniform had arrived, people called her Aunty Fran  
The room fell silent as her cold eyes filtered all the people "visiting hour is OVER GET OUT"  
Half the population of Gaara's room filtered out sighing and shooting longing looks over their shoulders. That left half a dozen nurses, which Aunty Fran stalked over to and took a deep breath "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING OFF ROUNDS?" another deep breath "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO FAWN OVER MEN ON MY TIME?" she screamed in a drill sergeant voice  
"B, but it's our break" one nurse managed to stutter, Aunty Fran rounded on her "well, now it isn't! Get out of here and on your rounds else I will be re-training you in tai-jutsu!"  
The nurses ran, leaving Aunty Fran and Gaara alone. The Kazekage sighed with relief.

She turned and smiled. "Now Gaara-sama…."  
"Gaara…"  
"Gaara, you are healthy and lucky"  
His silence asked her why so she continued  
"The poison administered was a basic sleeping dose, apparently, according to the Hokage (who we had to message and get the antidote) the jutsu Haruno-san used can be quite deadly, but she used the lightest poison and infused it with a healing jutsu"  
_She held back? _He thought "Where is she?"  
"Well, she collapsed soon after the fight" for some reason panic tightened his chest causing Fran to look at the heart rate machine worriedly. Gaara ripped the tabs linking him to the machine off (ouch)  
"And?" he asked prompting the nurse  
"She is in for a few more days for chakra depletion, few scratches and bruises, one hell of a head trauma, but she'll just wake up with a banging headache"  
"Which room is she in?"  
Fran checked her clipboard "Well you can get up now, room 56A"  
Gaara nodded his thanks and replacing his robe exited the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Close to the Kazekage tower Sakura rested leant against the shaded side of a wall.  
_Shit this hurts _she thought rubbing her head, _I don't even have the chakra to stop the pounding _

She had here eyes closed whilst walking, rubbing the ache when suddenly hands grabbed her and pulled her to one side.  
"I don't want to play Temari-….!" Sakura opened her eyes to find a fist flying in her direction; she dodged it, barely avoiding the hiss of it grazing her cheek. Stumbling back she hit another person, who pushed her to the floor, kicking her on the way down.  
"Take our man will you?" a snide voice asked  
Sakura looked up; she was in an alleyway, surrounded in a semi-circle by women about her age.

_No……_

Flashback

_So you got 100 on the test huh? A snide boy asked _

_Must be her big head, another quipped grabbing her hair and pulling it back, exposing her forehead, _

_Yeah, her hair is so gross! A girl's voice joined in, accompanied by a kick. _

_They hadn't finished with her for what felt like hours, torn and bloodied to crawl home _

She was broken out of her flashback be a fist connecting with her cheek. She spat out the blood it caused.  
"Answer me when I talk to you!" the blonde girl screeched  
_I can't fight back…..chakra too low……_  
Tears threatened to fall, but she felt them slide out as a foot kicked her into the wall at her back  
"Weak for a ninja aren't you?" another voice said  
_No, not that…._  
"BE fair she has no chakra" a more educated voice added  
"Oh shut up you" the first voice came, "Oh look what the pretty kunochi has!" Sakura felt someone fumble at her pouch "Shuriken!"  
"Let's play with them….and her"  
"It'll teach her a lesson" a foot ground painfully at Sakura side stopping her form even crawling away  
There was a snort "Not a lesson I want any part in" there was a sound of retreating footsteps

_No……don't leave me here _Sakura thought

"We best not ruin your pretty face for the Kazekage now should we?"  
_The Kazekage?_" Gaara?"  
She was slapped for that, but hardly felt it "YOU may not address him such, how dare your village send you to marry him! Well kunochi of the leaf –this is OUR message to your Hokage-bitch"

Sakura screamed as the first Shuriken struck her, they gagged her after that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara! Wait!" Temari and Kankuro caught up with Gaara on floor A just as he exited the corridor.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you visiting Sakura?" Temari asked giving him a you-are-in-big-trouble-buster-and-wait-till-I-get-you-home look  
"Yes, she's in here" he pointed at A, and knocking swung the door open.

Three nurses were stood in a tight group cheering something. Sakura was nowhere to be seen, the bed was clean and fresh.  
"TAKE THAT BITCH!" shouted a brown haired nurse punching the air.  
"What are you doing" Temari asked  
The nurses immediately shot apart, standing in a line,  
"Where is Sakura-san" Gaara asked  
"We don't know Kazekage-sama" said a small black haired nurse, hiding something behind her back  
Gaara frowned, whilst Temari began interrogating the three nurses casually, he sent the third eye around the nurses back, she was holding a mini TV but it was facing her back, the screen not visible. Twitching Gaara turned the volume high

**"…….best not ruin your pretty face for the Kazekage now should we?" **Came a voice loud and clear, it echoed around the room  
**"Gaara?" it was Sakura that voice, there was confusion and pain**  
The nurse tried to turn the volume down but sand prevented her  
**A slap was heard "YOU may not address him such, how dare your village send you to marry him! Well kunochi of the leaf –this is OUR message to your Hokage-bitch"  
A dull thud of metal hitting flesh was heard and Sakura screamed**  
It was heard in real life as well as Gaara glared at the women, pinned against the wall with his sand.

"Temari" he said  
"Ill deal with them" she said snapping off her catch  
"Kankuro"  
"Behind you"  
The leapt from the upper window, heading towards where he had heard the scream, following the scent of blood on the wind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt like she was going to die. They had ripped her Shuriken from her body three times. Three times twelve, 36, there was a red haze clouding her vision, but all she could focus on was the grins of the women around her, like Cheshire cats.  
"Hoika-san, we're not going to kill her are we?" came a younger sounding voice  
"Oh, run away if you're scared kitten" came the gruff reply  
_Hoika…Hoika, I must remember that if I live_  
The blood around her attracted flies, ass promised they hadn't touched her face, but the rest of her was in shreds.  
_I'm dying……Tsunade…_**thud another Shuriken struck her bleeding body**_ Kakashi…_**thud**_ mother…_**thud**_ father…_**thud**_ Ino…_**thud**_ Naruto…_**thud**_ S,Sasuke..._** thud….Gaara……**she froze thinking that_, I never finished your training…I never found out if you could feel…I failed you all...why did they stop on seven? _

The shuriken had stopped, making Sakura tense expecting them to start up the next moment, blinking teary hazed eyes; she looked at the strong sunlight at the top of the alley.  
There was nothing there except blue sky _is that where I'll go?_ She wondered before painfully turning her head toward her captors  
They were gone, she was alone in the alley; her Shuriken glinting in the dust were the last thing she saw as she closed her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara raced along rooftops and almost passed the alley on his way towards the Kazekage tower  
However he could never mistake the location of blood. A bare arm in the sunlight made him jump down his sand catching him part way.  
Something sticky squelched in the dim light, the smell of blood was overpowering. Kankuro landed beside him. "Gods…" he uttered  
Gaara frowned, his dim-light vision was worse than Kankuro's, having spent such a long time outdoors, impatient he used chakra to make them adjust quicker.

He saw why his brother was gagging.

Sakura laid there, her arm had been the one he saw from above.  
She was bloody from the neck down, puncture wounds from shuriken adorned her, pumping out blood at a now sluggish rate. Someone had ripped off her sleeve using it as a gag on the pink haired woman.  
Her blood was everywhere, mainly in a puddle around her, Gaara was stood in it.  
She didn't move  
He couldn't even see if she was breathing.

Repressing the urge to lap the blood, a memory of Shukaku surfacing he threw himself beside her  
"Sakura….Sakura…..say something"  
She didn't move

He leant forward, undoing her gag and placing his cheek above her face, trying to feel an intake of breath, anything.  
"Sakura….please" he said, forgetting Kankuro was there.   
His brother looked on with tears threatening to fall. _Five years ago we would have accused him of doing this, now look what our __NORMAL__ villagers do. And now Gaara's upset….and we know what happens when he gets upset. _

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Gaara screamed to the sky

There was a gasp from the end of the ally, some women were there. Gaara didn't say anything just pointed. Kankuro, seeing that the sand didn't move realised Gaara didn't want to get them himself and ran towards the women, unstrapping his puppets as he went. _Cha, you should know how he gets about his friends _was his thoughts before he began to capture them.

Gaara had considered going after the women, but as he put his hand down he realised that he could feel Sakura's pulse, through her arm, it was weak, she was dying, not dead, yet  
"Don't die" he whispered raising his hand  
Sand moved, sliding around the pair, enveloping them and leaving an empty, bloodstained ally


	8. Chapter 8

You're lucky I love you guys. As an extra treat I stayed up and wrote the next chapter...More cliffyfied I'm afraid, but give me credit - Its almost 3am here

* * *

**beep**

**beep**

**beep**

**beep, beep** Sharp ears looked up at the sound of increased heart-rate, the patients increasingly laboured breathing and cold sweat were also noted.

**beep, beep, beep**

beep_she wanted to run, she couldn't move _

**beep,beep,beep,beep,beep,beep,beep**_cat smiles in the darkness, pain, so much pain, haze, blood, blue sky……pain, shuriken… _

She shot up gasping for air, and screamed, immediately regretting it as warm liquid seeped from her lips, looking down at her hands she saw they were covered in blood, her blood. Wide eyed she looked around, hyperventilating.

Someone's arm was around her, stroking her hair, holding her up, the smell was comforting and as blood poured from her lips onto the white sheets, they kept her sane.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Someone gently tilted her face up, trying to get her eyes to focus

"Help…." Was all she could croak

Cooling Chakra entered her body, easing the spasms causing the pink haired woman to fall relax into sleep.

* * *

Tsunade wiped her face absentmindedly with her hand, it only smeared the blood there, and "This bed needs to be changed, where are the nurses?" she asked tiredly

"They are undergoing screening, at least three of them were part of this" Came the gravely reply

It was Gaara who held the pink haired kunochi in his arms; he carefully laid her back onto the sheets smoothing her already sweating brow. "She's having another nightmare"

"That's the 12th one, if she wakes up and screams again her lungs are going to rupture again" Tsunade said, "I never thought id say this, but I'm so tired, my chakra levels are horribly low"

Gaara nodded, the fifth had used a large amount of chakra to summon her slug to carry her and some others to the sand country when she received Gaara's fast message. She had used her Chakra to then heal Sakura to the point where she wasn't in immediate danger, but Sakura couldn't sleep easily, and it was damaging her.

"What about Ino?" a small blonde ninja asked quietly for once

"True she could help, I have been training her for this skill, bring her Naruto"

Naruto was soon back with the purple clad kunochi, she caught her breath when she saw her best friend lying there, "That's…" she began  
"We know Ino……I need you to tell her she's alright, and that there's nothing to worry about, also put a block on any dreams for now"  
"Hai" She fell limply onto a chair nearby, Tsunade catching her so she didn't hit her head.  
A few moments later Sakura seemed to relax, her breathing evening out.

* * *

_Sakura……Sakura _

_Ino? Run away, Run away! _

_Sakura shhh, it's alright _

_So much pain Ino……so much pain…… _

_I feel it…I feel it Sakura….sleep now……everyone's here……Tsunade will heal you _

_I called for you……I called for you all……Gaara came……or did I dream? I don't like the dreams Ino……they hurt……oh they HURT! _

_Shhhhhh Saku….shhhh _

_Why…Ino……why……… _

_Sleep now…… _

_Yes…Ino…… _

_Hai? _

_Hoika…… Hoika _

_

* * *

_

As soon as Ino released the jutsu she grabbed a bowl nearby and falling to her knees threw up. When her stomach was empty she wiped her lips with shaking hands.  
"Ino?" Tsunade asked

The kunochi flung herself into her master's arms, sobbing  
"She was so frightened!! She was crying for us, she was so sad! The pain! It was horrible Tsunade, why!? She was confused, why would anyone do that to her? She was so lonely! She, she was crying for us….someone called Hoika hurt her most_"_  
Gaara wasn't listening staring at the peacefully sleeping woman; his attention was brought back to Ino when she said his name  
"She even cried out to Gaara! she was sad, she didn't know if he could feel, she wanted him to be able to, she wanted to teach him about love, and he saved her!" At this Ino suddenly grabbed Gaara wrapping him in a teary, tight hug "You saved her Gaara…….she's so happy, she's grateful you didn't leave her to die" Gaara disentangled himself allowing Tsunade to take back the young woman,

"I need to rest Gaara" Tsunade suddenly looked very old, and he realised her youth jutsu had dropped  
"Of course, the room across the hall is free" She nodded and left with a still crying Ino.

* * *

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

He found himself staring at her

"Gaara?"

He twitched looking at who had come in, it was Naruto, Kankuro and Temari. Aunty Fran entered behind them with fresh sheets.

"Hai?"

No one seemed to be able to speak for a moment but Aunt Fran spoke first "Gaara-sama…….I, I cannot apologise enough to you or Sakura…I thought our nurses had more honour then to maltreat a patient... I knew you had a fan club, but didn't think Sakura would come to harm from the rumours….."

"What rumours" he asked confused

"That Sakura-san is here to be your bride"

Gaara looked away his jaw tightening "She is not here to be my bride" he said tightly

"Aunty Fran" Kankuro said

"Hai?"

"Could you change the beds ultra quick? We need to have a meeting"

"Ah" she said, performing a quick jutsu, the clean sheets were quickly replaced with blooded ones, and the small woman left with a sheen of sweat adorning her brow

* * *

"Is she a ninja?" Naruto asked watching her leave

"No" Temari replied "Her chakra reserves are too low to be much use as a ninja; instead she's a head nurse, with the occasional jutsu…."

"What" Gaara suddenly said glaring at the three

Temari was first to click what he was asking "The three nurses are locked up, the others are being screened"

Kankuro broke in "I rounded up the women who were stood at the end of the alley, they swear they had nothing to do with it, but some had blood on them" Gaara's knuckles tightened to white "they too are locked up, but some got away"

"Do you remember Hoika-san" Gaara said growling

"Isn't that one of your council members daughters?" Naruto chirped up

There was silence as the three sand siblings stared at him

"What?" he asked innocently

"How….?" Temari began

"Oh" he rubbed the back of his head "Tsunade is training me for official duties, especially with the sand….so I need to memorise…..erm back to Sakura?"

Kankuro shook his head "What about the old fart?"

"His daughter"

Temari shrugged "The oh-so-beautiful-and –she-knows-it tart?"

Gaara nodded

"The one who was after me, then switched to you?" Kankuro added

Gaara growled "I wish she'd stuck with you, Ino-san when she went into Saukra's mind said that she was attacked by 'Hoika-san' was she captured with the rest?"

"No….I'll get her…" Temari made as if to leave, but Gaara stopped her

"Naruto"

Naruto nodded "Baa-chan asked me to tell you that she wishes to stay for the trial, and if you want to consider anyone else for your training whilst Sakura is ill"

Gaara stood

"That is agreeable, and no – Naruto guard Sakura, Kankuro take me to the prisoners, Temari bring Hoika"

"Hai" three voices echoed

* * *

The women were scared, huddled together in a spare room the panicked. One girl kept clawing at her clothes trying to get rid of the blood, it made the others irritable.

"Stop that!" one yelled slapping the younger one. She let out a sob and huddled down deeper

There was a commotion outside in the corridor and the door was flung open.

* * *

Temari always did her work quickly, it hadn't taken long to find the little witch she was after, trying to persuade an elder to wash or trade her bloodstained clothes, she had barely put up a fight as she was dragged back to the Kazekage tower.The only noise she made was when they entered the corridor and came face to face with Gaara and Kankuro. 

"Gaara-kun!" she yelped happily wrenching herself out of Temari's grip "you called for me?" she asked trying to latch onto his arm

He slapped her.

Kankuro made a move as if to hold him back, but seeing the muscles tighten in Gaara's jaw knew that he was in control – that slap was all he'd allow himself.

"You, you hit me!" The woman said, startled, fingers touching the red mark on her cheek.

"You're lucky I only did that" he snarled

Hoika looked around her, all the siblings wore cold expressions, but Gaara's made her want to cower, his eyes were stone, but they told of his hate for her.

With a scream she launched herself at him, nails extended to rip and claw.

His sand reacted, wrapping around her waist and flinging her into the makeshift prison.

* * *

The women in the room were afraid when their leader was flung through the open door with a force that knocked them all over.

They were right to be afraid.

It was a very angry Kazekage who stepped into that room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, hopefully you weren't expecting this bit...but anyway - reasons i shouldnt have stayed up late writing this

1. I went to bed at 4am this morning after packing

2. i got up at 7:30am to finish packing

3. i drove the 2 hours it takes me to get home

4. i unpacked my car

5. i went swimming (25 lengths, a new record for me -i havent swum in 5 years!-)

6. .my mum made me go clothes shopping!!!! (dies of horror)

7. Im not supposed to be up this late...(gah the joys of coming home from uni...house rules...rules whats that r-word again mum?)

so, hopfully love, hopefully appreciate, hopegully ponder, hopefully review? -

* * *

Gaara didn't speak to the 12 women in the room. He couldnt't bering himself, the anger was screamng at him to hurt tham _it would be so easy, no one would blame you._  
He simply stared.  
Their ages ranged from early teens to late twenties. Most of them had brown or black hair, the youngest however who looked about 14 had bright red, it matched the blood that stained her skin and clothes.  
"Seraya" Temari said quietly "I am most disappointed" The girl was already crying, but at those words from her sensei she sobbed harder  
His sister's softly spoken words allowed Gaara to regain some control; he almost pitied the child. Angry at himself for pitying a person who would do such a thing to Sakura Gaara ground his teeth "You are all fools"  
"Kazekage-sama" he narrowed his eyes on the woman who spoke, she had blue eyes "What will happen to us…"  
"Your trial is in 4 hours….if Haruno-san dies, you will all be executed for murder" He turned and began to exit the room

There were gasps from most of the group but a dry laugh echoed from Hoika. "I hope she dies" she called to the departing Kazekage  
Temari made as if to go back into the room, but was stopped by Gaara placing a hand on her shoulder. He never touched anyone except to draw comfort from his siblings so she knew that he was upset. "Leave them" he ordered "Tell Tsunade to prepare herself for the trial in 4 hours"  
"But the hall…." Kankuro began  
"Just do it"  
Temari nodded and whisked herself away.

Kankuro was the only one to see his brother punch the wall, his face harsh with anger.  
"Gaara…."  
"Kankuro, if only you knew….how horrible it is" he said resting his head against the now dented wall. He seemed lost in thought as he snapped his knuckles back into place, healing them.  
"What…?" Kankuro asked as his brother walked away

He paused "I can smell her blood all over them Ni-chan, and it makes me want to rip them apart, and I CANT, unless Sakura dies, and I want her to live, so badly" the last part was whispered as his sand enveloped him, taking the Kazekage from his brothers view

* * *

**Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep**

"Kazekage-sama!" Ino had jumped as she felt another presence in the room, and was stood in front of her friend's bed, a katana in one hand, emergency beeper in her other. However on recognizing the visitor she carefully placed the beeper down and sheathed her katana.  
"You may have a break" he said in monotone  
Ino paused "I have to stay and protect Sakura…."  
Gaara's sand burst out of the gourd, fanning out behind him "You think I cannot?"  
She squeaked and formed a hand seal, disappearing.

Gaara quietly ordered the sand to make itself at home, it settled about the room, on chairs, the floor, other beds, and Sakura's sleeping form…  
"Off" he ordered sharply, sulkily it slunk away.

He quietly read the medical chart at the end of her bed. Tsunade had been in again, good, Sakura should be fine physically, mentally she could go either way, she should wake up in two to three days. This was all Gaara could make out from the medical jargon. He set it back and sat down.  
He stared at her for a long time, running through what he should have done, _I should have been faster I shouldn't have challenged you I should have perceived the threat_

He growled; thinking like that wouldn't help _what did the therapist say before I scared him off?_

_ Flashback _

_A small bald man is fidgeting in front of the Kazekage desk, Gaara his impassive self is staring._  
"_Um…..Kazekage-sama, why don't you tell me about your mother…?"  
Eyes narrowed "She is dead"_  
"_Ah….erm….."He began fanning himself, avoiding Gaara's eyes "your father…..."  
Gaara actually growled "What kind of therapist are you!?"  
The small man was stood now, sweating "Ano! Kazekage-sama! You should find a way to be constructive with your anger and stress! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" The scream was due to a chair being thrown in the mans direction – he had escaped…just_

End

_Constructive….what should I do when I'm bored? _He remembered the butterfly he tried making _she liked it……perhaps…._he shook himself at the thought that had tried to wheedle its way into his brain and ordered his sand to take shape. It was easier this time and he concentrated, the wings flapped, harder, harder, they created a small draught in the small room, the butterfly lifted.  
Outwardly he showed no emotion even though inwardly he cheered; pleased at his success of the now happily fluttering around sand-butterfly he tried to create another. However his concentration dropped at the sound of hurried footsteps and the butterfly crumbled, disappearing into grains.

Temari entered the door without knocking "The judgment room is ready Kazekage-sama" she said formally  
"Thank you…..Nee-chan" he said the last part with a touch of affection that had Temari's eyes widening and her checking the room behind him.  
"Temari – hurry" Gaara called from own the corridor  
She hurried

* * *

The courtroom of the sand was silent as the rock that encased it. Shafts of light from the carved roof made it look as if it were a church, or underwater.  
There were still sets of scaffolding about, papers lay on the floor; the place had the smell of a freshly abandoned room.

When Naruto asked, Kankuro quietly explained "Suna used to have the death penalty, and no court of reprieve, the Kazekage would simply order the death of any criminal over a set period of time with no hearing or proof….Gaara decided that that shouldn't be so. However because our law system is still quite ritualistic, we haven't acquired and judges so Gaara, myself or Temari have to do the honors"  
"You mean every criminal is tried by one of you three?"  
Kankuro nodded, but Shikamaru (yes he's still here) asked an important question "So what are the punishments?"  
Temari spoke "Death, exile, branding, fines, public humiliation, public service or a set year's service in the rock quarries"  
"Ouch" Ino replied standing behind Tsunade as the Hokage was seated.

* * *

Their 'box' was obviously reserved for honoree guests, and there were several built into the wall, all, aside from their's were empty. There was room for the public to sit further back in the hall, yet the floor was still being cut out and no benches adorned the area. A long balcony with seats drew Naruto's attention, and Temari who had stayed with them to explain spoke "That is where the elder council sit, they may question Gaara's judgment or offer wisdom…..or whine about the old days" she said spitefully as old men in cream and white robes began to filter in.  
There was a seat for each elder, cut into the rock with precision, when they all sat down a guard spoke.

Naruto almost jumped, he had not noticed the grey clothed guards stood at intervals with crossbows along a balcony at the top of the roof, or those stood in niches around the floor wall. The one that spoke wore a blue sash.  
"Rise for Lord Gaara, Kazekage of Suna" he yelled  
Everyone aside from Tsunade stood  
"Eh? How come baa-chan doesn't have to stand?" Naruto whined  
"1. Because she's older than Gaara and a more senior Kage 2. She is a guest and it would dishonor Gaara if she stood and 3. Why are you complaining? We were already stood baka!" Ino said slapping Naruto's head  
"Baa-chan!" Naruto whined  
"Hush, both of you" Tsunade said speaking for the first time, she had resumed her youthful form, but her voice was still quiet and whispery.

* * *

Silence fell as there was the sound of doors opening and footsteps across the polished floor. Gaara appeared, resplendent in his formal Kazekage robes (and a hat, yes A HAT)

There was silence until he ascended some steps to where a stone table stood, inlayed with symbols representing honor, trust, truth and justice. He sat behind the desk, placing his hat down so the Kage symbol was visible to all, as was his Love kanji.  
"Begin" he said quietly, oddly his words echoed.

There was a sigh as all the elders sat again.

"We have witnessed a terrible crime in our village" Kankuro said taking the polished floor, he spoke to the elders and to the Leaf representatives "We asked for aid in a delicate matter from our most trusted allies, and what do we do in return? We try and MURDER the very woman they sent to aid us" Murmurs resounded in the elders balcony

"What matter?" one shouted  
"What ninja would do such a thing?"  
"Is our alliance broken?"  
"SILENCE!" the blue sash yelled

When the clamor died down to a mumble the purple painted ninja punched his fist into his palm "NO! It was not ninja that did this terrible thing! It was villagers, our own beloved villagers that have brought us this shame"  
_He really has the acting thing down to perfect _Ino thought staring at the man, _and we all thought the paint was for show_  
Kankuro now stepped forward "Bring in the prisoners"

The twelve women were brought in, separated from each other by a guard, they wore chains, and these were attached to a stone banister so that they could not move more than to sit or stand.

When the last prisoner was brought in an elder rose with a cry "Hoika!"  
"SILENCE!" Blue sash yelled again  
"My daughter, why is my daughter down there!" the man was distraught he turned to Gaara pleading "Please, do not kill my daughter!"  
"Silence" it was Gaara's gravelly voice that spoke, this time the silence was so complete all you could hear was sobbing coming from the youngest woman.

* * *

"The charges" Gaara said  
The blue sashed man held up paper and read  
"Plotting to harm another, unlicensed use of a weapon, torture, grievous bodily harm to a person, harm to an ally, theft, attempted murder"  
"The people accused of these crimes are as follows Seraya Hadaki, Mokono Simbi, Hadai Doushid, Metena Touyip, Sazora Touyip, Gettari Mouyit and Rashouli Daia"

The seven women were unchained and told to kneel before Gaara's table.  
Silent tears ran down Seraya's face as she tried not to shake.  
"Have you anything to say" Gaara spoke; no emotion was shown in his voice or manner.  
Mokomo Simbi stood shakily, her blue eyes shining oddly in the sunlight, she too had been crying but spoke quietly "Please, lord Kazekage, spare Seraya-chan from our fate, she didn't know what was going to go on in that alley, and she thought we were going on a day trip"  
"She still should have attempted to stop you or get help, for that she is inexcusable" the woman seemed to sag, folding back into her knelt position "Would anyone else speak?" he asked, silence greeted him  
"Exile" he said, most of the women seemed to sag now, crumpling in on themselves "you are free to go, bid your families farewell, at sunrise you will assemble at the gates and be marked with the mark of an exile, you may only return once you have redeemed yourself or should we go to war." He looked over his steeped fingers "Do not try to hide, do not try to escape without your mark, I am in the sand…..I ill find you and I will kill you with the very sand you attempt to hide within"  
"Hai Kazekage-sama" the women mumbled, bowing their heads to the floor, the guards helped them up leading them to the exit

"Wait" they paused "Seraya"  
She was lead before him. Gaara had seen the begging look his sister had given him, even though she tried to hide it, he had also seen the file of this girls background, she was only 12 "You were foolish, but…….you are too young to be discarded when you seem to have a life ahead of you, if you can survive one month in the rock quarries, I will allow you back, purged of your crimes, if not…..either way you shall be free"  
She fell to her knees "Thank you Kazekage-sama……."  
"Your judgment is complete" he said pointing to the seven women "You will meet at the gates at sunrise"  
They were led away

* * *

"Derwa Groyat you are charged as above with Plotting to harm another, unlicensed use of a weapon, torture, grievous bodily harm to a person, harm to an ally, theft, attempted murder and also of unlicensed broadcasting of images not suitable for public view-age"  
A smallish brown haired woman knelt before Gaara  
"Do you have anything to say?" Gaara asked  
She shook her head  
"You will be exiled with the others"

She opened her mouth as if to protest, but Gaara beat her

"You should have thought about your children when you were filming this filth Groyat, Haruno Sakura could have been one of your children….." he leant back, satisfied with the horror of thought on her face "Your two sons will be cared for, with a modest budget and a home, I will not punish them for your crimes, should you choose to take them, I will charge you with kidnapping too"  
He indicated the guards should take the now sobbing woman "You bastard!" she cried

He suddenly appeared on the floor in front of the struggling woman and spoke "be glad I am not inclined to purge you and your family name from this earth" he hissed "be glad I allow you a chance to say your goodbyes and apologize to your sons who must bare your SHAME" he swirled around walking back to his podium "Take her" he said to the guards who now held the sagged woman between them.

* * *

"Nurses Zerawa Bretagm, Helana Waqur and Jeraya Youga, you are charged as above of Plotting to harm another, unlicensed use of a weapon, torture, grievous bodily harm to a person, harm to an ally, theft, attempted murder and additional charges of maltreatment of a patient, gross medical misconduct, breaking of your medical oath, misuse of powers, negligence of duties"  
The three were brought forward still in their uniforms  
"Have you anything to say before I pass judgment?" Gaara asked calmly, inside he was boiling  
"May I speak after judgment?" one asked  
He nodded and spoke "Execution, I will kill you at sunrise, your graves will be marked - but not with your crimes" one of them moaned, quietly  
"May I…we see our families before we…"  
"Yes, in prison, should you try to escape I will make your execution more public, and your graves will dishonor your ancestors"  
They gulped and were led away quietly

* * *

"Hoika" Gaara said, looking at the woman before him "you are also charged with trying to evade arrest; attacking myself and slander…..have you anything to say?"  
"No Kazekage-sama…." she said meekly tucking her hair behind one ear, it was hard to believe that the day before she had tried to kill someone on a rumor.  
"Gaara-sama……Gaara!" Hoika's father called "Please….my only daughter….."  
"I am sorry Sesbou-sama…….but she was the ringleader an I cannot be lenient, I will not be lenient, except in this one part her grave will be marked, it will do dishonor to your ancestors, as such I will allow you this last night to prey in wherever you call your shrine"  
"Thank you Kazekage-sama" Hoika said…..again meekly something was bothering Gaara about it but he could not place it beyond her fathers screaming pleads for mercy.

"Take them away – this session is finished" he stood, but before replacing his hat he turned to Tsunade "I hope this has appeased you"  
"You are harsher than my people, yet in the case of my apprentice I am appeased"

The two Kage's bowed to one another.

The room was left, dust motes dancing in the shafts of light. Two hours later workmen came back and carried on work, unaware that in their paid half-day off, 12 people's fates had been decided.

* * *

hmmmmmm what to write for the next chappie...dum de dummmm 


	10. Chapter 10

alrighte! If i don't update tomorrow, i wont be updating for about 1 1/2 weeks - sorry, but i have to attend a fieldcourse and theres not internet access sobs

I hope you enjoy this chapter and its not a let down, as always let me know

(ps, sorry about the mistakes in the alst chapter, i was half asleep writing it)

* * *

The sun rose, spilling its beams across the harsh sands of the desert, across the rocks surrounding the village of the sand. Briefly caressing the face of the people stood there. Then the light became harsh, causing Naruto to shade his eyes. 

The prisoners stood, seven bearing backpacks and heavily clothed. Their families had not accompanied them; some showed marks of being struck, or not sleeping.

"Seraya Hadaki – step forward"  
"Hai" she stepped forward, dressed in sturdy boots, tough trousers ad robes, she looked ready to face her punishment.  
"This man will take you and deliver you to the quarrymaster, go with him"  
A stout driver with a whip by his side carefully tossed the young girl into the back of his cart, the oxen grumbled as they drove out into the cool morning, she watched from the back as it drove away to the North.

When it could no longer be seen Gaara spoke again "Mokono Simbi, Hadai Doushid, Metena Touyip, Sazora Touyip, Gettari Mouyit, Derwa Groyat and Rashouli Daia"  
They stood in a line as a man walked forward.  
He pulled Mokono to wards him, and pulling out a quill began to write on her face "Mokono Simbi" Gaara said as the man finished and formed a seal, she gasped in pain for a moment, Naruto gasped too, blood ran from where the man has written, for a tattoo sat in its place "Exile, leave my village"  
"Hadai Doushid, Exile"  
"Metena Touyip, Exile"  
"Sazora Touyip, Exile"  
"Gettari Mouyit, Exile"  
"Rashouli Daia, Exile"  
"Derwa Groyat…" She fought the man, trying to scratch his face, he dropped his quill grabbing her hands, and a guard grabbed her around the waist. "Death" Gaara said as she kicked out at a guard

The guards immediately dropped the woman, backing away, as fast as possible; she crouched, not hearing her sentence.  
"I WILL NOT BE EXILED!" she yelled  
"Sabaku Kyū no jutsu_" _Gaara said, sand poured from his collapsed gourd enclosing the mad woman.  
"In addition to your previous crimes, resisting exile, attempting to harm my guards are added, death is your sentence"  
"You can't do this!" she screamed  
Gaara looked at her a moment before speaking "Sabaku Sōsō no jutsu"  
The crack of her bones were audible in the stillness of dawn, the sand, more conscience of surrounding people now, buried its victim deep within the ground before returning to swirl around its manipulator.

* * *

"Zerawa Bretagm, Helana Waqur and Jeraya Youga" They were all dressed in white robes, "death together of apart?" he asked wearily, killing wasn't hard, stopping was.  
They embraced one another "Together"  
Their bodies were laid to one side, covered with cloths to stop the flies that had been attracted to the smell of blood

* * *

Gaara suddenly realized what had been bothering him all morning, Hoika was not in view  
"Gaara-sama!" someone yelled running and screeching to a halt before them, it was a younger guard, dressed in grey streaked with sweat. He panted  
"Kiray weren't you sent for Hoika?" the blue sashed captain asked.  
"She's….not….there" he panted "her….father…..he's dead!"  
_Where would she run to? _He tried to sense her using his sands, he couldn't, not even in the surrounding desert, he could feel her fathers cooling blood in their home, but not her _she couldn't have gotten far, _he suddenly remembered the only place devoid of sand in his village "Sakura!"

* * *

In the stillness of morning the hospital was silent, hospital staff changed shift in the cooler temperatures. Most patients were asleep, including a pink haired woman in room 56, floor A.

* * *

For security and patient safety the hospital was as far away from the gates as it could be. Gaara ran alongside Tsunade, his siblings and the other leaf ninja's for as long as he could bear it. Angry at the slow pace he finally ported himself to the hospital doors.

* * *

"Well…..they healed you up quickly didn't they" Hoika had blood down one side of her face and across the pure white dress she wore.  
A katana was balanced in one hand.  
"And you're all asleep too…..how convenient" she said with a mad glint raising her sword "If I can't have him - some foreign bitch cant!"  
The sword stabbed downward into Sakura's sleeping body. Blood fountained into the air, the heart rate machine went crazy, alarms sounded, calling for medical attention. Hoika laughed as she stabbed repeatedly at the body, hacking it into pieces.

* * *

Gaara slammed through double doors, wondering desperately why floor A was the furthest away. Porting jutsu were dangerous in hospitals, he knew better then to use one, though he desperately wanted to, 

---quick note on my version of Suna hospital, its got 6 floors above ground 6 below, started off with 2, but when they expanded it they renamed all the floors, hence why floor A is the top floor----

As he reached floor B, he could smell blood, Fresh blood, he tried to run faster, but tripped in his fatigue.  
A scream rang out  
"NO!" he yelled, pulling on his Chakra to form a sand cushion to drag him up the 3 flights of stairs and to the 56th room.

* * *

"Your sword technique could do with some work" a voice said beside her ear  
She screamed and swung the sword around, chopping the persons head from their shoulders. Or rather would have, if said person wasn't hanging from the ceiling, as such a few stray hairs drifted down as Hoika stared between the woman stood there, and the blood soaked sheets.  
"You're dead!" she cried  
Sakura smirked "Ditto" and rammed her fist into the woman's face.  
"But, but…" Hoika stumbled backwards blood running from her nose "I killed you!"  
"No" Sakura flipped downward landing catlike  
"I DID!"  
"Kai" the room warped and changed, the bed was clear, no blood visible anywhere. 

Hoika's eyes widened as she felt hot breath on her neck "How do you like having your mind messed with…Hoika-san?"  
She shrieked and swung her sword around again only to meet thin air, chips of wood flew from the window frame as she wrenched it free.  
"Slow today, aren't you?" Sakura said sat in a chair nearby "or are you slower when you're fighting an actual opponent rather than picking on a chakra sick shinobi?""  
The white dressed woman howled with rage at the insult, charging towards Sakura, she didn't move and the sword swung down in its deadly arc.  
Sakura easily caught the blade between her palms.

Hoika tried to force it down as Sakura stood, however as she saw sakura stood at full height she tried to wrench it free, to no avail."What are you!" she shrieked as her blade began to steam  
"I am Sakura Haruno, and I am a kunoich of the leaf" she said eyes focused on the woman before her as the blade sizzled and melted, dissolved by acid.  
"I am your death" Sakura snarled as her palm covered Hoika's face, the other hand around her neck. She didn't let go until the screams stopped.

* * *

Gaara wrenched open the door of the now silent room, the air had an acidic tang to it. Inside what he saw made him pause.  
Sakura stood, holding onto someone, they weren't moving, when Sakura dropped the corpse he saw why.  
It was unrecognizable, the face, hair and skin had been dissolved from the head.

Sakura swayed.

Gaara was quick enough to catch her, though he could feel her trembling. Tears fell freely from her closed eyes  
"Sakura" he said quietly  
Her eyes flew open "Gaara! I, I…" she began  
He knew what she was trying to say and spoke "Hoika-san tried to kill you, she escaped from our execution this morning, yet it appears she met her doom here instead"  
"Hai…" Sakura looked down shuddering she peeled her gloves off; strips of flesh were attached to the Black leather.  
"Gaara?" she asked  
"Hai?" he said gently sitting her up  
"Can you move? I'm going to throw up"


	11. lessons continue

Who loves ya baby? I managed to write this whilst 'packing' Hope it makes sense!

* * *

She did throw up on him. 

Tsunade and co appeared moments later to find a retching Sakura and a very smelly Kazekage.  
After looking at the corpse Tsunade tutted at her apprentice, forming hand seals she placed them on the pink haired woman. Her retching stopped and she stood.

"You" Gaara pointed at the nearest guard "Fetch me clean robes"  
"Hai Kazekage-sama"

* * *

The three nurses were buried by the time Hoika was taken past the graveyard. 

"Why aren't we stopping?" Sakura asked as the cart containing Hoika's coffin, and them rumbled past.  
"Traitors to the village are not buried within it" Gaara replied quietly  
Sakura was silent after that as the cart rose, following the road to the west of the village, until it reached a large slab of rock.

"The first Kazekage, you know was an earth type jutsu user. He deemed that any traitor to the village should be buried where they could see, from their position how our village prospers" Gaara said seeing her confused look as to why there was a slab of rock out here  
"How are you planning on burying the coffin?" Sakura asked as Gaara used his sand to haul the coffin up the side of the rock cliff. "There a special jutsu….you'll see" was all he volunteered

* * *

Sakura didn't care, the view from the top of the slab was amazing, all around desert stretched, if she enhanced her vision she could just see the trees that marked the edge of the leaf countries territory, but the most amazing thing was the view of the hidden sand village.From here its layout was shown, its symmetry ending with the central Kazekage tower and the outer wall took Sakura's breath away. 

She turned and came face to face with a snake. Yelping she backed away, kunai out ready to attack.  
However when the creature didn't move she realized something else.  
What she had thought was a snake was actually an incredibly lifelike carving in black granite; it was only part of a carving that made up an archway leading into, from what Sakura could make out between all the twisting creatures. 'Traitors graveyard'

Seeing that Gaara had already entered she quickly followed only to stop and look at the first grave, "Captain Yuma?" she asked unsure, on the pronunciation of the name (and in my case the spelling) "captain of security" she gasped at the last part "Proven member of Akatsuki, responsible for death of 70 men, infiltration of Akatsuki and kidnapping and death of the fifth Kazekage" _He was the man itachi turned into?_  
Sakura tore her eyes away and stumbled after Gaara, however as she approached him she saw that he had paused at a rather ornate tombstone.  
The name she saw had been almost obliterated by the sand storm whirling around them "the fourth Kazekage?" she read allowed confused as to why the man would attempt to betray his own village.  
"He killed my mother, implanted shukaku in me, tried to assassinate me… dealt with Orichimaru and tried to destroy our ally"  
"Who was he?" Sakura asked pointing to the missing name  
Gaara's jaw tightened "He was my father" he replied walking towards an empty space.

* * *

Sakura didn't speak as the coffin was placed down on a space circled with patterns drawn in red ink.  
"pan tu yien shyr no jutsu" Gaara said forming seals rapidly the symbols lit up. Gaara placed his hands on the coffin, indicating Sakura to do the same on the other side.  
She did, wondering why they were pushing onto solid rock, when to her surprise the rock gave way, swallowing the coffin slowly  
Gaara pushed it for a few minutes and then stepped back; Sakura mimicked the action amazed when the coffin got sucked further down, the rock enclosing it. A tombstone rose, almost beautiful, Hoika's crimes were written upon it.

* * *

"Haruno-san" Gaara said after a few moments of staring at the tombstone  
"Hai?" She replied breaking out of her revere  
"It's Saturday" 

Sakura frowned at him not understanding his meaning, then everything clicked "KUSSO!" she could have hit her head against a wall – had one been nearby, she settled for a gravestone, after a few minutes, she composed herself and faced a (bemused) Gaara  
"We're going to have to go through a quick and dirty version of seduction" she announced racing down the cliff, Gaara followed closely _seduction? What the?_

They climbed in the cart and Sakura tapped the driver on the shoulder  
"Hai?" he asked slowing the oxen down and facing her  
"I want you to take me to the most lavish brothel in the hidden village of the sand" she announced  
The driver veered dangerously on the road "NANI?" he asked looking between the woman and Gaara (and wondering why either would need a brothel)  
"Do as she says" Gaara said _she probably needs some material for our lessons._

He was right.

* * *

The large mansion was set further back from the road then most, the sign read 'yo hsin si'  
"Modest are they not" Sakura muttered to herself as she climbed from the cart.  
Gaara signed the note for the driver, allowing him to collect his fee from the Kazekage tower before following Sakura through the gate. 

Immediately the temperature dropped, they had entered a trellis tunnel covered in fabrics and plants. Passion flowers scented the air. Running water and laughs could be heard.

"Haruno-san" Gaara said placing his hand on the doors before she opened them  
"Hai, Kazekage-sama?"  
"What is a brothel?"  
"It's a place where whores…or rather these would be concubines gather to do business"  
"Whores? Concubines?" he asked still holding the door shut  
"They are women who sell their bodies, to men, or other women"  
"Why the different names?"  
"Whores, charge little or nothing, concubine are well trained, often well educated in both studies and the art of pleasure, most play an instrument or sing, whatever you desire, they also charge a lot"  
Gaara sighed "I have no interest in sleeping with any of these women"  
Sakura actually growled at him. As he pulled his arm back slightly in shock she swung the door open "I never said you had to"

* * *

The inside was amazing; Sakura even had to pause to catch her breath. 

The walls were white marble, cool and smooth. The center of the room was filled by a huge fountain, deep enough for the women who swam in it, swam with the fishes. Colorful fabric shaded the windows fluttering. Wind chimes gently sounded out over the babble of voices. There were women and men everywhere. You could tell the concubines, they too wore bright colors, and were doing lots of different activities. Some swam, played instruments or sang, others carried food around, there were others leading men, or sitting beside them making witty conversation.

Sakura tensed and said under her breath "These are defiantly concubines, what ever you do don't call them whores"  
"Hai" Gaara said back

* * *

"Madame!" Sakura called seeing a very richly dressed woman stalk through the crowd.  
She made her way over to where Sakura stood "Unusual hair color mei nyu, but I am not hiring today….Kazekage-sama!" she spotted Gaara stood nearby and bowed deeply "May I help you?" she asked  
"My aide – Haruno-san" Gaara pointed to a pink-tinged Sakura  
The Madame looked confused "As I already said……I am not hiring…."  
"May we speak in your room?" Sakura interrupted "We wish to be inconspicuous" 

She now nodded in understanding, whisking them into an office nearby.  
This office was more like what Gaara was used to, paper adorned the desk and walls, the window showed into the gardens where more women played games amongst the green gardens and fountains.

"My name is Nieko, but most people, as your aide rightly said call me Madame. What can I do for you Kazekage-sama?"  
Gaara nodded at Sakura indicating that she should speak.  
"Nieko-sama….I have been trained by the fifth Hokage in all matters of seduction and being seduced…"The woman looked uncomfortable but Sakura continued "Including the hidden ways"  
Nieko's eyes widened "It is not illegal!" she said standing  
"I am Tsunade-sama's apprentice…..I recognize your name..."  
"Tsunade made Hokage?" Nieko grinned "I taught that woman all she knows about this business!"

Gaara coughed showing impatience

"Gaara-sama needs to KNOW" Sakura said with emphasis. Nieko grimaced "I'm sure he would consider a good donation to this place…..and point any rich diplomats to its hidden location…" Sakura said in a suggestive tone.  
"Alright" she said sagging before tapping an intercom "Jade, Blossom, Honey, Sapphire, I need you in the training room"  
There was a muffled reply  
"Yes bring Pearl too, this way please"

* * *

The training room was a huge, luxurious bedroom, it contained a large king sized bed, a table and chairs, a Jacuzzi as well as an open fireplace. There were comfortable recliners, beanbags and rugs everywhere. 

Gaara was shown in by Nieko and asked to wait. Sakura was led by the Madame to another room next door. Sakura grinned when she saw it, a long narrow room; one wall was taken up by a two way mirror. Five women entered after the two had sat down.

"Jade" The woman was a dancer, you could tell from her outfit, flowing and bright also her walk, she rolled on the balls of her feet. Her fingers snapped together to reveal she was wearing zills (finger cymbals) she gave Sakura a belly roll and a grin.

"Blossom" She was the darkest color Sakura had ever seen. True to her name, her black hair was offset by a large lily tucked behind her ear. Sakura glanced closely at it and gasped  
"Is that?"  
"A sleeping lily?" Blossom looked surprised then smiled showing bright teeth "There are not many who can name it"  
"I'm a medic" Sakura said  
"She specializes in eluding the senses" Nieko offered "Honey"

She was carrying a flute and her arms and hands were bare, her hair, again like her name was a honey gold color, amber eyes smiled at Sakura as she gently scaled her instrument.

"Sapphire" This woman wore nothing except a two piece swimsuit and sarong; she was glistening with water droplets  
"I just came from the pool" she offered in way of introduction and apology

"And…Pearl"  
_Whoa _was the first thing Sakura thought when she saw the woman _dominatrix or what? _She didn't wear leather, but her skin was almost white, she wore long dark trousers and a cropped top, a whip resided at one hip and a spiked necklace adorned her throat.  
"HI!" she greeted chirpily holding out her hand, a pair of handcuffs hung from one wrist and both women looked at them before Pearl withdrew her hand, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

* * *

"Shall we begin" Nieko asked "Blossom, if you would care to see if you can seduce the Kazekage….in your own way of course, you must get him to kiss you – your things have been prepared"  
"Hai Madame" Blossom turned, winked at the girls and was gone.  
Nieko turned on the intercom.

* * *

1. Blossom - The druggist 

**Knock knock**

"Enter" Gaara said, he'd been sick of the waiting and was wondering if Sakura was back.  
"Ano….are you the Kazekage?" A woman said walking into the room. She wore a red Chinese style dress embroidered with golden flowers, they matched the one in her hair, a spicy scent followed her in.  
"Hai…" Gaara said  
She smiled showing white teeth and began to set out candles, she lit them, giving the room a strong flowery scent, "I was asked to bring you some food" she said, picking up a basket and setting the table "Most people call me Blossom….Kazekage-sama" she said gently

* * *

"Are those candles……?" Sakura asked  
"Drugged?" Nieko asked "very strongly, aphrodisiac…."  
"The food too?"  
"Hai"  
"Shhh" the others said, watching blossom put out the food.

* * *

She poured out a strong red-wine, and then sitting opposite Gaara began to dish out food. Cool melon and yoghurts appeared, accompanied by cold soup, thick bread and cold meats.  
"Please start" Blossom said  
"Where are Sakura and Nieko" Gaara asked not touching his food  
Blossom laughed, "Forgive me, they are having a meeting and asked me to care for you…"  
"You are lying"  
She smiled more "Indeed, this is a test Gaara-sama, Sakura and Madame are nearby"  
Gaara nodded and taking a slice of bread dipped it in the soup.

* * *

Sakura could see Blossom tapping her bare foot against the cool tiles in impatience  
"Foolish child" Nieko snapped "I thought I'd trained her out of that!"  
The women leant forward as Gaara brought the drug laden bread closer to his mouth.  
Suddenly his sand reared up, it ripped the food on the table apart, throwing it, and the candles out of the nearby window.  
"My window…" Nieko sobbed

* * *

"It was poisoned?" Gaara asked Blossom had shrieked when the sand had attacked, it now held her against a wall  
"No Gaara-sama! It wasn't poisoned!" she sobbed  
"YOU LIE" 

"GAARA! PUT HER DOWN!" Sakura had grabbed the intercom "It was part of the test, please let her go"

"It, it was only drugged" she said "it wasn't a dangerous one!"  
"I'm sorry" Gaara said letting her down  
She ran from the room sobbing and into the viewing room. Nieko held her close "Jade"  
"Hai" she stood quivering  
Sakura grabbed her wrist as she walked past "Don't worry, he wont hurt you"  
She nodded and walked out of the room

* * *

2. Jade - The dancer 

"She's amazing" Sakura said  
Nieko nodded "When I found her she was a second rate beggar child…..but I saw how she moved, and brought her here"

* * *

Jade had entered the room to darkened lights Zills flashing to music that filtered in. She had done a fast energetic dance, ending up stood on the table before Gaara, then the music had changed to a slow sensual beat, and the woman had moved her body into a veil dance, slowly moving lower and lower, with a final shrug her veil left her shoulders and she draped it over Gaara's shoulder and chest, she finally lay, panting for breath, her body shining with sweat on the table in front of him. The music cut out, just leaving the rhythm of her breathing and the motion of her chest as it moved….. 

"If you wanted someone to hold your veil you could have asked or gotten a servant" Gaara said sternly

Sapphire gasped and Nieko chuckled as Jade sat bolt upright and snatching her veil from Gaara stalked out of the room.

* * *

"Man he's a tough one" She said entering the room again 

Nieko sighed "Sapphire"

* * *

3. Sapphire – the swimmer 

"Oh, hello" a woman dressed in barely anything had just walked into the room he was sat in. Gaara stared at her as she refused to acknowledge his presence any further than that greeting. She bent over to switch the Jacuzzi making sure that Gaara could see her -fine- behind and shapely legs. When she straightened she began to undo her sarong.

* * *

"WOW" Sakura said  
"I know" Pearl replied "I'm really quite jealous"  
"How…?"  
"She exercises for 8 hours a day, except Sundays when we're not allowed to do anything"  
"That is some impressive muscle…..she has a six pack!" Sakura said jealously

* * *

Meanwhile the sarong had dropped and she tested the water. "Well?" she asked  
"Pardon?" Gaara said looking up at her  
Sapphire smiled seductively "Would you care to soak?" she ran a hand across her stomach leaving droplets across the taunt skin, she placed the finger in her mouth then licked her lips "the water is perfect"  
Gaara looked at her with a look akin to total confusion

* * *

"Is she going to win?" Jade asked 

"Hush"

* * *

"No, I dislike water" Gaara said, dismissing the woman as he turned back to staring at the wall  
Sapphire fell anime style and like Jade before her, stalked out of the room.

* * *

"That was worth a try, Kankuro-san usually prefers Jade and Sapphire….You are both too alike" Nieko said in greeting "Honey, play"  
The door shutting was her answer.

* * *

4. Honey – the flutist 

"Gaara-Sama, I have been sent to play for you" Honey said, tucking her hair behind her ears and holding her flute to her lips.  
"Good, I was getting bored"  
Honey sweat dropped as she felt the anger of 3 other women directed at the Kazekage.  
She began to play

* * *

"Where do you get such talented people?" Sakura asked as wonderful flute music strained through the glass  
"When I was younger I traveled, Honey is from the very corner of the sound country, they breed musicians there – she is considered poor by their standards…ah she's making her move"

* * *

She had changed her song to one more slowly paced, she had managed to get a reaction from Gaara he now sat straight in his chair. 

Carefully she moved towards him until she was beside him, he turned to look at her, his eyes watching her every movement, she leant forward until their lips were only separated by the flute itself, then she played the last note, dropping it to silence, she moved the flute from between them.

* * *

All the women were on the edge of their seats "Is he?" 

"Will she?"

"Argh the suspense!"

* * *

Just as she was about to claim her kiss Gaara spoke, "You are invading my personal space, also, you played a bum note in the second stanza"  
Honey drew back slightly, "I didn't" she said softly  
"Hai, you did, you played F sharp rather than F"  
She drew back completely "I did NOT"

* * *

"Oh Honey no!" Nieko said groaning in frustration "She hates it when people challenge her musically, especially when she thinks she's done well"  
Meanwhile the comments had turned into an argument with Honey yelling at a stoic Gaara  
"Quick Pearl go" 

"Hai"

* * *

"…..And you wouldn't know music if it bit you in the…" 

The door smashed open "HONEY"

* * *

5. Pearl, Pearl - The bondage girl 

Honey ran past Pearl and back into the viewing room  
"He!" she began  
"We saw"  
"Ugh!" she said dropping down  
"If it's any consolation I haven't heard your like" Sakura said  
Honey sighed dolefully at her

* * *

It was over too quickly for Sakura to follow, but she fragmented this, Pearl had gone in and attempted to chain Gaara to the wall – it was hazy from there on because Gaara had chained HER to the wall and appeared in the viewing room. 

"What kind of test is this?" he asked glaring at Sakura  
She sighed and stood, "we will be back in 1 day"  
"Same girls?" Nieko asked  
Sakura nodded as Gaara grabbed her wrist and began to drag her from the building.

* * *

"We will not be returning" he stated as they walked down the high street  
"Yes we will"  
He stopped and this caused Sakura to turn and face him "Did you not hear me kunochi?"  
"I did, and I disagree Kazekage-sama" she said sarcastically  
"I refuse" he said folding his arms  
"You will go back there, because it is integral to our lessons" she said poking him in the chest  
"I do not want to" he said glaring at her  
"Tough luck, I will be teaching you the arts of seduction tomorrow and the day after we are going back there and if I go and you do not I will fail you" Suddenly dizzy Sakura swayed. 

"Are you alright" Gaara asked, oddly concerned  
"No….I think I've overdone it, I was only supposed to be going to the traitors rock…..kusso! Tsunade will be frantic!"  
She made as if to run, but groaned as pain slammed into her body  
An arm snaked around her waist "Transport"

* * *

When they reached Tsunade she had fainted. 

The woman had been frantic with worry "What happened to Sakura!"  
"She fainted" Gaara replied  
"Don't avoid my questions! Where have you been!?"  
Gaara looked at the fifth Hokage with puzzlement, wondering when he avoided her question "We were at a brothel" then he left closing the door on an open mouthed Tsunade

* * *

I have to admit...i patched of these together 

pan tu yien shyr - traitor rock

yo hsin si - delight, desire

mei nyu -pretty woman


	12. Chapter 12

OHHHHH! man, wales is really beautiful but im going to have scars from some of the blisters i have, it was also maddening because i had the damn story running around my mind all the time! so here it is, enjoy, its a tad talk heavy, but ive been up sice 6am, had an exam and then drove the 3 hours home, im tired!!!!!!

Is it wrong to laugh at my own writing? because i dont know if you guys think so, but the last bit is really funny to me!

enjoy.

* * *

"Sakuraaa" a quiet voice spoke teasingly "Sakuraaaaa" it said louder  
"Ugh" She groaned opening her jade eyes in the quiet morning. She opened them wider when she saw her sensei smiling sweetly at her.  
_Ot oh_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Tsunade screamed  
"Um…about the brothel…" Sakura began  
"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT THE BROTHEL! BUT I" she poked Sakura in the chest forcing her to fly back into bed "I DID NOT SPEND THE LAST 3 DAYS PUMPING EVERY HEALING JUTSU I KNOW INTO YOUR DYING CORPSE FOR YOU TO RUIN IT GALEVANTING AROUND TOWN WITH THE KAZEKAGE!"  
"Um…hai sensei"  
"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS BUILDING TODAY – UNDERSTAND!"  
"I wasn't planning to sensei" Sakura said meekly, rubbing her thumping head  
Tsunade sighed taking a swig of her hip flask; she then placed a finger on Sakura's head, making the pain stop

"You're late" a voice came from the doorway  
Sakura eeked as she gathered her loose robe against herself "Gaara-sama! Cant you knock before opening a door?"  
"No…." he said, after a few moments contemplation he decided he rather liked the view and leant against the door frame "You are late"  
"Ill be there in a minute" she said throwing off the bed covers  
"I'll wait"  
Tsunade started chuckling quietly  
"Gaara! I need to get dressed!"  
"Sakura…." the Hokage said pointing down.  
Sakura flushed bright red, she was wearing the shortest bed robe in the history of, of ever! It ended about 2 inches below her buttocks. Pulling it lower she shouted "OUT! Both of you!"

Tsunade went, but she paused when Gaara didn't move."Your language towards your Hokage and myself are intolerable…" He said slowly  
Sakura meanwhile had folded her arms and walked towards Gaara flames lighting her eyes.  
"I apologize Kazekage-sama" she said emphasizing the 'sama' "Please would you GET OUT!" she screamed the last part, causing Gaara to stumble back at the sudden noise. That movement sent him over the threshold and Sakura triumphantly slammed and locked the door.

* * *

Gaara began to form seals when Tsunade's hands stopped his "I hope you weren't planning on doing anything so perverted as watch my apprentice change…" she said menacingly  
Gaara shook his head and wondered off back down the corridor _damn _the image of a certain kunochi, wearing a way too short outfit forced itself into his mind _what the hell is wrong with me? _He thought trying to rid his mind of Sakura 

His mind was wrapped up and he managed to walk into Kankuro  
"Whoa brother" Kankuro said grabbing his arm to stop his brother falling "Your thoughts are occupied today"  
"Yeah" Gaara said "By the way, did you know there are brothels in this village?"  
Kankuro stiffened slightly "Really?"  
"Yeah, Sakura took me to one yesterday for an exam, there were all these concubines, Blossom, Honey, Pearl, jade and Sapphire, I think" Gaara said finally forcing Sakura's legs out of his mind  
Kankuro winced "You erm…didn't do anything with them did you lil' bro?" _because that would be weird_  
Gaara made a face at his brother "Why would I?"  
"No reason" Kankuro said, stopping outside Gaara's office  
"I have to go back tomorrow" Gaara said dejectedly "and seduce them"  
Kankuro smiled way too brightly at his brother "O well, cya" he waved as he walked towards the stairs, inwardly he groaned _man I'm gonna have to find another brothel…_  
He didn't even notice Sakura's greeting as he trudged past the woman, she gave him a confused look before carrying onto the office

* * *

"Alright Kazekage-sama, today's lesson is about Seduction"  
"Seduction is….?" Gaara prompted looking up from his notebook  
Sakura smiled "Do you remember the second night I was here?"  
He wished he wouldn't _focus dammit, answer her_  
"H, hai"  
She gave him a strange look "Well that was part seduction" she smiled brightly still slightly embarrassed at using herself as an example that night "Seduction is causing the other person to want you in a sexual manner"  
_Oh hell _Gaara thought briefly 

"Yesterday the concubines were trying to seduce you"  
"That's what they were doing?" He asked something finally making sense  
"Hai we wanted to see if you had a weakness any of them could broach, it obviously didn't work, so we don't need to worry about you being seduced by concubines"  
"We don't need to worry about me being seduced by anyone" Gaara snapped "I'm not interested" _liar _ a little voice said in the back of his mind _**you're interested in someone….and as a clue – she's got pink hair….**  
Shut up_

"As that may be…" Sakura said looking at his thoughtful expression "YOU need to know how to seduce someone else"  
"Pardon?"  
"There may come a time" Sakura said carefully "where your life or your village's life relies on your ability to seduce someone that is what your lesson is about today"  
"I refuse" Gaara said turning his head away

"Gaara" Sakura said angrily  
He looked back at her, the note her voice held was stern, and painful "Do you know that every kunochi from the age of 14 is given the option to learn this – in your village it is required by a law your ancestors set down" she took a deep breath and her next sentence was filled with passion "Your pupil will have to be taught this, Temari KNOWS this, in times of war EVERY training kunochi is forced to learn this – can you really dare to call yourself Kazekage when you are unwilling to even learn something a 6 year old might be forced to know and USE?" Her hand was leaning on the desk at this point and she was staring into his green/blue eyes.  
He nodded once, reigning in a mad desire to lean forward and close the few inches that separated them, the feeling he had felt on the second night in her presence had returned and her closeness and the fact he could smell her was playing havoc with him _what is wrong with me! _He snarled inwardly  
"Pay attention" Sakura had moved during his internal battle and now had a poster on a wall.  
"We'll start with drugs"

* * *

-8 hours, one lunch break later.- 

Sakura rubbed her forehead "The last lesson is probably the simplest one, though it might be hard for you, we've gone through sight, scent, sound but touch is one of the most effective methods of seduction you can use"  
"Touch…." Gaara said writing, he paused "I do not 'touch'"  
Sakura raised her eyebrow at him, reminding her of his earlier reprimand and he sighed "Fine, show me what to do"  
"Its difficult for there to be one technique" she said thinking hard "the amount of, and how contact is initiated depends entirely on the target"  
"Well show me anything!" he snapped

Sakura looked at him disapprovingly before standing and making her way over to the desk. Using one finger she brushed his hand.  
Gaara snatched his hand back as if she'd burnt it.  
Sakura hesitated trying not to think of the jolt that had gone through her at that one contact.  
Gaara took deep breaths to calm himself  
"You need to get used to being touched" Sakura said, stretching out her hand, palm up  
"What are you doing?" he asked looking at the extended hand"What do you want?"  
Like Naruto Sakura rubbed the back of her head with her free hand "I want to hold your hand"  
He stared at her aghast  
_Eek that came out wrong! _"Ano! I want you to get quickly used to being touched ect this is one of the quickest ways!"  
"Isn't there another" Gaara asked still not taking her offered hand  
"I could throw you in with a load of fan girls" she offered "Without your gourd"  
He placed his hand in hers

Sakura repressed a gasp as the electricity hummed through her veins, she tried to concentrate and took a deep breath staring at Gaara's impassive face.  
Little did she know it was a facade

"You might not know" Sakura began trying to speak clearly against the lump in her throat "that touching is known as tactile contact, it can represent friendship, sympathy and affection, a brush of hands, a touch on the chest, not appropriate for women, or a gentle touch on the shoulder" Sakura said demonstrating  
_This could be such a special moment _she thought glancing down at their still clasped hands  
Every touch felt like fire to Gaara, searing but surprisingly not painful, he realized her heart was beating erratically  
_Is she afraid, afraid of me?  
**You ask that when yours is beating so fast I can hear it drumming in the back of your skull?**_ His inner voice asked (replacement for shukaku :P)  
That wasn't the only problem; he was desperately trying to control his breathing.  
It hitched when she gently placed her hand on his cheek.

Sakura was biting the inside of her lip as she ran her thumb gently across his cheekbone "I forgot about the sand amour" she said feeling the sand crunch under her touch _it must be coarser on his face then hands…..no one ever feels it _she then gave into the temptation to run her hand through his hair, to her surprise that too was covered in sand armor  
Gaara was torn for a moment torn between protection and the need to feel her skin on his.  
The moment was lost however when Sakura suddenly pulled herself from his grip and ran from the room.  
Gaara stared at the door as it slammed behind her  
_Did she just seduce me? _He thought clenching his fists _was that just a lesson to her?  
_  
Unknown to him behind her room door Sakura was panting, eyes closed  
_Did I just try and seduce him? _She slid down till her head was resting on her knees _are these moments just lessons to him?_

* * *

The next day found Sakura seated beside the very regal looking form of Madame (our brothel owner from last chappy) in the viewing room."How?" Madame asked not removing her eyes from the window  
Sakura simply shook her head, eyes still fixed on the scene before her  
"All of them though!" she squeaked "They're my best and now I'll have to retrain them…How did he….."  
"I have no idea" Gaara was currently sitting on the table in the center of the training room, shirtless playing the flute to a rapt audience consisting of Honey, who like the last 4 concubines, was looking at him with stars in her eyes  
"I didn't know he played"  
"Me neither" Sakura said repressing a sick feeling in her stomach as Gaara leant forward and kissed a rapt looking Honey on the cheek. Said woman blushed bright red before standing and saying something to Gaara, he shook his head and she ran from the room.  
"I never thought honey would forgive him, but he had her in the second stanza…."  
"Hai, I noticed" Sakura said gritting her teeth, she stood, bowed and left the room, slamming the door on the way out.

* * *

She was angry at herself for feeling jealous, then angry at herself for feeling angry at herself.  
Gaara -avec shirt- appeared in front of her, he was met with a glare as Sakura stalked past him.  
A tendril of sand wrapped around her waist pulling her to face him, she glared more, and Gaara confused, glared back.  
_Jeeze why am I mad at him? _Sakura found herself asking as she realized how handsome he looked with that glare, before she knew it the corner of her mouth quirked and then she smiled at him. "Well done"  
Utterly confused the poor red-head released her "What did I do to deserve that?" he asked  
"You seduced them all, Madame was quite impressed"  
""Were you?"  
"Hai, I didn't know you played the flute, but the fact you used things I'd told you would work and your initiative was a compliment to both me and yourself"  
"Good" he said cryptically. 

They had left the brothel now, waving to Sapphire who was in the fountain, and making their way through the afternoon streets of Suna.  
It was quiet, only the crunching of sand beneath their feet, as it was afternoon many citizens kept indoors. The silence however wasn't oppressive, both ninja seemed deep in thought and Sakura almost jumped when she realized they had reached the Kazekage tower, before entering and heading towards her room.

"Sakura-san" She did jump this time  
"Gaara-sama! Hai?" She replied taking deep breaths  
"Honey-san asked if I would like to dine with her tonight, I am unsure of her intentions, please explain them" he said leaning against the wall  
_Fuck _Sakura thought as she rubbed her gritty eyes "Well, she could either want to become friends with you, want to have sex with you or be in a relationship with you"  
"Relationship?" he said ignoring the middle part  
Sakura swallowed a painful lump in her throat and turned "I'll explain this afternoon" she said turning the handle  
"I declined" he stated  
Sakura paused "Nani? Honey-san seems nice….."  
"She will never accept her shortcomings, my friends are all equal to me in at least one way, should I ever form what I suspect a relationship is with anyone they would have to be my equal – or better" his voice simply stated  
"I hope you find them" Sakura replied finally opening her door with a sigh _never me then, why do I always pick ones I'm not good enough for? _

"you leave tomorrow" he said, making her pause and turn, to her surprise he had taken a step forward as if to stop her going into her room, but when she turned he leant back  
"Hai, after your exam" she said, _doesn't he know this already?_  
"I want to take you for a meal" he said, locking his gaze with hers "To thank you for these lessons"  
"Um….you don't have to! I'm already being paid" Sakura said _I don't want to fall for you Gaara, not more than I have_  
"By my Sister and brother NOT me" he said "You will come?"  
"I, I haven't got anything formal to wear" She replied grasping at straws  
"Temari will assist you" he replied before disappearing

"Oh FINE THEN" Sakura yelled at the world in general slamming her door.

* * *

"Lets move onto relationships" Sakura said after dumping several books onto Gaara's desk when she had come in, she ached and after his questions earlier Sakura had decided to include some things he might need to know….after all taking him to brothel was a bit fast…"Relationships are….?" Gaara said picking up a book on STD's and cringing  
"Well…..A relationship is a bond between two people or a group of people"  
"Such as?" he asked prompting for examples, he carefull put the book down and began looking at a condom packet  
"Well, you and Naruto are friends, Friendship is a form of relationship, and then there's me and team 7, me, Kakashi, Naruto and Sas…..Sasuke were team mates, that's supposed to mean you'll always be there for one another"  
"Another form of bond?"  
"A broken bond" Sakura said angrily, but she took a deep breath and turned back "But broken bonds can always be reformed, you just have to know why they broke in the first place"  
"I see" Gaara said, he knew she was upset with the 'broken bond' but wanted to know the rest 

"Anyway, between a man and a woman is more commonly known as a relationship, Couple, lovers, partners, fiancés and married couples"  
"These are?"  
"Hang on, I'm getting there" she said rolling her eyes at his impatience "A couple are two people who are 'going out' as boyfriend and girlfriend or girlfriend/girlfriend boyfriend/boyfriend, lovers are couples who have had sex…"  
"Wait" Gaara said his eye twitching "Are Temari and that lazy bum from your village lovers?"  
"Erm…" Sakura said _damn _"I'mafraidIdon'tknow" She said quickly "Partners are generally couples who have moved in together, fiancés are a couple who are going to get married…."  
"And married couples are ones who are married?"  
"You got it"  
Gaara leant forward "So how do you ask someone to form a couple with you, or even how to become your fiancé?"  
"Well….."

"GAARA IM HERE!" Temari said screeching into the office, dragging Shikamaru behind her.  
Gaara grunted in frustration as Sakura greeted his sister, "Right I'm taking Sakura!" Temari yelled exchanging Shikamaru for Sakura and exiting.

* * *

Shikamaru was left with Gaara. The room seemed to get darker to the brown-haired mans vision  
"Nara" Gaara growled  
Shikamaru's eyes widened as Gaara's sand began pouring into the room  
Gaara stood "I hear you and my sister are lovers"  
_Holy crap _Shikamaru's brain went into panic mode as sand began to swirl_ please let my death be quick and painless, quick and painless, quick and painless_..  
Suddenly the sand formed a chair, ramming the leaf ninja in the knees and dragging him towards Gaara's desk  
"So..." Gaara began steepling his fingers "how did you ask my sister out and how are you going to ask her to marry you?"  
"MARRY?" Shikamaru gasped  
"You are going to marry my sister" Gaara said in a low voice  
"Hai, hai!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Short, cliffy i know - im sorry, i just felt like writing some of the stuff between Sakura and Temari, i think that although temari is harsh, she also had a gooey side, meh thats my thoughts and seeing as its my fanfic, well, i can write what i like -pulls face- anyway, back to why its so short.

I have a 2,500 word report on seaweed desiccation to write (i know the THRILL!) I might update later today depending on how much i get done

enjoy

* * *

"Temari, where are we going?" Sakura yelled as she was dragged through the Kazekage tower.  
The blond ninja didn't answer, and Kankuro who had been grabbed on the way looked as confused, if not a little dazed. 

Finally they burst onto the mid afternoon sun, and tore down a large commercial street; however instead of going into one on the main shops, Temari suddenly darted down an alleyway.  
Sakura felt her heart quicken as the coolness of the ally enveloped them, but she just gripped Temari's hand more firmly, biting her lip.

In a moment they were through, and into a tiny courtyard  
"The courtyard has no name" Temari said smiling "And neither do the shops around it"  
Sakura had noticed the three shops, all nameless "Why?"  
Kankuro spoke up "Because anyone who knows knows what and where they are!"  
"Anyone from Suna that is" Temari broke in, before dragging them to the first shop.

* * *

It was cool and bright in the shop, you could just see into the top floor which appeared to be full of men's robes and clothes, the bottom floor was what interested the two women.  
"This one?"  
"Too modest!"  
Sakura frowned at Temari "I'm going to dinner with your brother! I WANT modest"  
Temari shrugged and carried on  
"FOUND IT!" Kankuro cried rushing forward  
"….." Sakura began "….Kankuro that's an empty hanger"  
"I know" he said joke-leeringly  
Temari snapped her fan catch and he ran.

* * *

"This one"  
Sakura's eyes widened "It's beautiful!"  
"Try it on" Temari ordered taking the dress off the hanger, shoving it into Sakura's arms and pushing her into the changing room.  
"WOW!" came Sakura's muffled reply  
"Show us!" Temari yelled  
It was a beautiful dress. Floor length it was a light pink colour made out of smooth heavy cotton, perfect for afternoon/evening wear. The full length sleeves were cut in a way that left the shoulders exposed; the collar went simply across her collarbones. Sakura loved the weight, and the way it hugged her body, she could also tell she looked good in it by the way Temari's eyes were full of stars and that Kankuro had a nose bleed. 

"KAWAIIIIIII!" Temari finally yelled "Go get changed we'll buy it straight away!"  
Sakura had entered the changing room but yelled back "How much is it?"  
"Its murfl…!" Kankuro replied as a hand was put over his mouth  
"It's what?"  
"Don't worry, Gaara said he'd pay!" Temari yelled showing Kankuro the hanger

The puppet-nins eyes widened and he looked at Temari She tossed a re-imbursement form to Kankuro along with the hanger and pointed to the cashier  
He shook his head crossing his arms  
She mouthed 'go!'  
He shook his head  
Temari rolled up her sleeve and advanced on her brother  
Kankuro backed away, and backed away, and backed away until his back hit something solid, then to his horror Temari smiled  
"Welcome, may I help you?" the chirpy cashier said  
Kankuro sighed and handed over the hanger and the form  
The cashier smiled at him "Another dress for your puppets Kankuro-sama?" she asked  
He groaned

* * *

"Shoes, dress anything else?" Temari asked as they sat down in a small bakery looking at Sakura for guidance, said woman was currently wondering why she was being treated so well  
"Temari…." She began when Kankuro had gone to place their orders "Why is Gaara doing this for me? Why are you?" 

The older woman leant back in her chair looking at Sakura critically before speaking "Gaara has little or no friends Sakura, he has us" she pointed at Kankuro who was stood in a long line and herself "Naruto was his first true friend, and they are linked by who they are, I think he would like to be friends with you, but unlike Naruto you don't shout 'be my friend'"Temari paused deep in thought when she spoke next "I think Gaara desperately wants to be friends with you, but he doesn't know how to go about it"  
Sakura sighed "Am I that difficult?"  
"You don't make it easy, but normal people know that by being around you, you'd be their friend anyway, however we both know my brother, whilst a wonderful person is not 'normal' so this is his way of showing he cares, otherwise he'd just leave you alone"  
"That doesn't explain why you're being so nice to me"  
Temari laughed "Well Kankuro is a pervert really!"  
There was a faint 'hey!' from the queue causing Temari to smile more "As for me? I just happen to like you, so let's leave it at that"

"Sakura…."  
"Hai?"  
"How….um….do you get your hair so flat and silky?"  
"Nani?" Sakura asked, shocked that Temari would be asking such a question  
"Well" she rubbed the back of her head "mines so wiry and fuzzy, not like yours and ……"  
"Ino's?"  
"Hai…" she looked away  
_Ah…__she's jealous of Ino? _"Shikamaru isn't going to leave you over something as trivial as hair Temari"  
The woman's head shot up "but…"  
"And I'll tell you for free – he defiantly wouldn't leave you for someone who he considers his sister!"  
"She feels the same way?"  
"Oh hell yes! Besides I have from a very good source she's currently interested in someone else" she replied winking  
Temari grinned, _man I don't often get the good gossip _"Who? Tell me pleaaaaase"  
Sakura almost gave into the puppy eyes "I'll give you a clue" she said relenting, and slid her eyes in Kankuro's direction  
"NO WAY!"

When they finally stopped giggling Sakura had another, less pleasant thought and gasped

"What?"  
"Gaara asked if you and Shikamaru were lovers earlier"  
"What did you say!" Temari said leaning forward with panic in her eyes  
"I didn't answer him! But didn't you just leave Shika in Gaara's office?"  
"KUSSO!" Temari said a pained look on her face "let's go!" the two women disappeared in a swirl of wind and cherry blossom.

Kankuro arrived with 3 teas and buns; he saw the empty table and glanced around "HEY!"

* * *

"……usually with some kind of precious stone….." 

"SHIKAMARU!!" The door slammed open and Temari flung herself in fan out and open.  
She literally froze in that position standing on one foot as she saw the scene before her. Shikamaru was down on one knee in front of her brother, who had been nodding eagerly in a dimly lit office.  
Slowly she put her foot down; Sakura looked over her shoulder and gasped.  
"W, whats going on Shikamaru?" Temari asked looking as if her heart was breaking

There was a pause

"He is telling me how he is going to propose to you" Gaara stated  
"NANI!?" "GAARA!"  
Sakura yelled the last part, causing Gaara to almost flinch with the disapproval in her voice  
"What?"  
"You're not supposed to tell people that!"  
"Oh…"

Temari and Shikamaru hadn't moved; their eyes were locked. Temari swallowed a few times "I, is this true?"  
Shikamaru looked away a moment "Not soon…..but in the future…..if it's not too troublesome…"  
Temari dropped her fan and flung herself into his arms "yes!" she shouted sobbing  
"Why is she crying?" Gaara asked a teary eyed Sakura "because she's happy Gaara…that's part of love"  
To almost everyone's surprise, including his, Shikamaru reached into one of his flaps and pulled out a simple engagement ring "Marry me?"  
Temari lightly punched his shoulder "I already said yes baka!"  
He laughed and slid the ring on her finger  
"When did you….?"  
"Ever since you told me to work harder to become Jonin and I actually felt the need to DO what you asked – I knew you were the one" he said smiling "Now I've got to go to the post office, and tell my parents….."  
"We'll talk about this tomorrow" Temari said the smile never leaving her face. She suddenly turned on Sakura "We need to get you ready"

* * *

-1 hour later- 

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror; Temari had done a fabulous job. It turned out the Kazekage's sister was very handy with a pair of scissors and had given Sakura a much needed hair cut.

The view Sakura had of herself was one that pleased her, she saw a tall, slim powerful woman. Turning slightly she could just see the beginnings of her tattoos, one representing the day when Tsunade had approved her as a hospital grade Medical-nin and another the spiral of ANBU. There was also a small burn mark from where she had caught herself with acid the first time she'd tried the jutsu.

"Found it!" Temari shouted returning from under her bed, she held a light pink lip gloss in her hand as if it were the Nobel Prize.  
"Thanks Temi-chan" Sakura said grinning  
"Temi-chan?" Temari asked amusement on her face  
"I thought about giving you a nickname…..but I wasn't sure….I can call you Temari again if you like…."  
"Oh come here" Temari said, beginning to apply lip gloss to the younger woman's lips  
"No one ever calls me by a nickname" she took a step back "….I like it"  
"What the dress or the nickname?"  
"Everything!" Temari said laughing, she held up her left hand, letting the ring flash in the light "I love everything today!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"That must be Gaara" Temari said going towards the door and opening it "Whoa"  
"Good evening Nee-chan"


	14. Chapter 14

something feels off about this chapter...i dont know what...but meh, sorry sakura...and Gaara, and dammit my backspace key is dying -blames father-

* * *

"One moment Gaara" Temari said shutting the door.  
She turned to Sakura with the oddest expression.  
"Temi?" Sakura said, "What's wrong?"  
"I…." she swallowed "I just thought my brother was hot"  
Sakura's eyes widened just a fraction "er, Temari…. Why?"  
She seemed to shake her head and stand up straighter "Prepare yourself Sakura, I have warned you"  
"What are you…?" Temari opened the door

* * *

Sakura almost gasped, but reigned in herself. Gaara was simply dressed in black. A black shirt, black trousers and black shoes, he also seemed very relaxed, giving off an "I don't care what you think, I'm far too relaxed look." 

_Holy shit _Sakura thought,  
_**He scrubs up well**  
He looks good anyway! _She yelled at her inner self  
Whilst she was having an internal fight Gaara was checking her from head to toe, he was almost as taken aback as she was_  
she's, she's  
**Really well dressed**  
She looks good out of her jounin uniform  
**She'd probably look good out of everything**  
What the hell? Where are you coming from?  
**Meh, I'm just a little part of your mind anyway, shouldn't you be paying attention to your 'girlfriend'**  
She's__ not my…..ah_

Sakura was now looking at him expectantly  
"You look different" He said  
Temari, who was sat on her bed, muttered something that sounded like 'understatement'  
"Thank you Gaara-sama" Sakura said politely  
"Gaara"  
"Gaara" she repeated with a smile  
There was an awkward silence  
"I hear and according to some of the books you leant me usually a compliment is to be expected" he said looking at her expectantly  
Sakura chuckled "Gaara, you're supposed to compliment ME……but seeing as you asked, you look very handsome" _I cannot believe I just said that_  
"Can you guys go already?" Temari shouted "I want my doorway back"

"Hai Temi-chan!"  
"Temi-chan?" Gaara found himself asking as he led her down the corridor  
"Don't ask….girl talk" Sakura replied

* * *

"Gaara, where are you going?" Sakura asked.  
They were currently stood on the central staircase in the Kazekage tower, Sakura was one step down from the landing whilst Gaara was one step up.  
He raised his eyebrow at her "We are going to dinner"  
"But the eating places are…" she was enveloped in a swirl of sand "Downstairs?" 

They were on a rooftop, the same rooftop that could be seen from the corridor to Gaara's office. Sakura had been right, the view was amazing. The streetlights twinkled, looking like the stars that shone above; she didn't resist when Gaara took her arm and led her around the corner. A table was sat there fully laid out with a candle in the centre. Soft guitar music was playing from a portable stereo.

"This is amazing" she breathed as he seated her. Food appeared as he sat down "Sandwiches?" Sakura asked  
"Temari told me you liked tomato and cheese (personally – yuck) and they are the only thing I can make" he said watching her reaction.

_This is scary  
**Watching you watch all her movements is scary, geeze man, why not a restaurant?**  
I, I don't want the staring…  
**And admit it, you want her to yourself?**  
Just keep quiet_

Sakura finally smiled making Gaara relax as she picked up her sandwich "Good sandwich" she said after taking her first bite  
Gaara smiled

* * *

Meanwhile in Gaara's office  
"What's going on?" Kankuro snapped  
"I think they're eating…..a sandwich?"  
"Geeze Gaara" Kankuro said smacking his head "well at least he didn't ask you to cook Tem"  
"You….!"  
"Shhhh you troublesome two, they'll hear us"  
"Shika can you move over a bit?"  
"Troublesome woman…"  
"Fiancé" Temari corrected him grinning  
"Damn….." Shikamaru said smiling back  
"Save the mushy stuff in here please, what's going on?"  
"Oh they're moving!"

* * *

Having finished their sandwiches Sakura had leant back watching Gaara finish his.  
"Don't you ever get sand in your mouth?" she blurted out, immediately she covered her mouth embarrassed  
"No" Gaara replied, swallowing the rest of his food, there was silence _**talk more! **_"The sand gives me no discomfort" _**except when you want her skin on yours….**__SHUT UP_  
Gaara stood "Dance with me?" he asked suddenly 

Now, as Tsunade's apprentice Sakura had been forced to learn all kinds of things, along with the Hokage's apprentice (yes I know Tsunade and the Hokage are the same person, but they have separate apprentices, Tsunade Sakura, Hokage, Naruto) one of these was to dance, Sakura had given up after the fourth lesson.

"I…..I only know the waltz…and not very well" she said calmly hiding her horror  
"I'll help" he said actually holding out his hand to her  
"Alright" Sakura replied, placing hers in his. The grip tightened and he pulled her to her feet.  
He placed her spare hand on his arm, carefully putting his on her waist. They began slowly to dance, after a few moments, Gaara spoke "Can you close your eyes a moment?" he asked  
Sakura nodded closing her eyes

_She trusts me _he thought _its time I trust her a little_

A wind picked up, blowing sand into the corner of the rooftop.

* * *

Kankuro gasped forcing Temari to poke him "What's happening!"  
"He's removed his sand armour!"  
"What!" Temari said gripping Kankuro's arm "he never takes it off! Not even with us! I don't believe you!" she hissed  
"Well believe it sister….Geeze if you weren't so fat you could see"  
"Well if my damn fiancé hadn't made me pregnant I could!"  
There was a pause.  
Temari put her hand over her mouth, whilst Kankuro looked aghast at Shikamaru.  
The leaf Nin took a moment to realise what had been said (Temari being his fiancé hasn't sunk in yet) "NANI!?" he screamed  
"Shhhh!" Temari whispered  
"Shit he's seen us" 

"What are you doing" came a gravely voice from behind them.  
Slowly the trio turned, finding themselves facing a sand clone of their brother  
"Brother…" Temari began  
"I don't care" Gaara snapped "just go away NOW"  
"Thecouncilmemberssaidyoureallyhavetopassthistestorthey'llchooseanotherKazekagesodon'tstayuptoolate!" Temari squeaked getting ready to leave  
"Your sand armour…." Kankuro began pausing at the door  
"NOW" the clone commanded again  
They ran

* * *

This all took less than 30 seconds by the way

* * *

"You can open your eyes" Gaara said  
At first Sakura couldn't tell what had changed, something looked different about Gaara, but it was only when she moved her hand and some sand fell from between their palms that she realised what had occurred.  
"You took off your armour?" she asked eyes wide with shock  
"Hai" Gaara replied, pushing a hair spike from his face. 

It swung back down.

Smiling nervously Sakura gently tucked it behind his ear, allowing her hand to trail down his face.  
His skin was very pale, _so soft _she thought as she moved to take her hand away. To her surprise she couldn't move it; Gaara had placed his hand over hers and held it there.  
Her breath hitched when she realised that his eyes were locked with hers.  
_Liquid fire _was all Gaara could think as he looked into the eyes of the woman before him, she seemed unsure, nervous, but not frightened, she didn't fight his hold on her hands and he relished the feeling of her palm on his cheek. _**It's better than we imagined**_  
He leant forward. Pausing when their noses touched and he could feel her hitched breathing, echoing his own. "May I…" he began  
Sakura closed the gap

They broke apart a few moments later panting, Gaara spoke again "That was better than the other"  
Sakura drew even further back "What other?" she asked  
"The first time we kissed, less poison this time" he said pulling her into a close embrace he could feel her laughing at his joke, she leant back slightly "Gaara I have to go back to Konoha tomorrow….Today"

"You'll stay" he stated  
"What?" she asked  
"You'll stay, train more medical staff"  
Something clicked in Sakura's brain as she tore herself from his grasp "You….you" she was suddenly so angry she shook. "You want me to stay and train your medics…" she snarled "You just tried to seduce me" _**and it worked, fuck **_"Tell me, where you going to even try sleeping with me to get me to stay and train medics for you?"  
Gaara was confused, _why did her mood change? _"Sakura…."  
"Don't speak to me" she said transferring to her room.

* * *

Gaara followed a few moments after only to find all her things, and Sakura were gone  
Immediately he appeared at the sentry posts, causing the guard to jump "Sakura Haruno" he said glaring at the man  
"She left about 5 minutes ago Kazekage-sama…." Gaara was gone.  
He ran far into the desert, but it was no use, he couldn't sense her, meaning that she had ported her way back to Konoha, a feat that would take several transports and leave the user exhausted.  
Gaara suddenly felt trapped, he wanted to follow her, to find out what just happened, but he knew if he did, he would never arrive back to take the exam, he would be replaced and lose all he'd worked for. 

"SAKURA!" he screamed

* * *

In Konoha a pink haired woman in a long pink dress fell onto a bed. Her bag fell to the ground as she sobbed. 

"Why?" she asked "Why!" "WHY!" she screamed curling into a ball before sobbing harder into her crumpled sheets.


	15. Chapter 15

its 12:30 am, ive been with my highly neglected boyfriend for a few days, been taught to play the sims and cluedo. finally seen V for vendetta (drooled at the swordwork...man!) and speant alot of time awake, when i should have slept.

As such, im extreamly pale, with huge black bags and a temper that could snap an iron bar.

However, thank you for all your reviews and i hope you all enjoy Sakura being an idiot!

WTLA

* * *

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"  
Sakura groaned, it was morning, and the thumping in her head was echoed by the banging on her door.  
"PIG FOR KAMI'S SAKE USED THE WINDOW!" She finally screamed wiping her still wet eyes.  
Ino burst through the window grinning at her friend. The smile faded when she took in Sakura's appearance "Geeze, who killed you"  
"It doesn't matter……Ino….do you think you could get me walking?"  
"Off the record?"  
"Hai" Since they both had been training under Tsunade, often one of them found their chakra levels very low in the morning, since then they had practiced sharing their chakra.  
"Good job I don't have a mission" Ino said forming some seals and placing one hand on Sakura's head, one on her chest.  
Instantly Sakura felt physically better, her head stopped pounding and her legs were less wobbly.  
"How did you know I was back?" she asked when Ino released her jutsu 

"Security guard is one of mine…" She said grinning, since she was 16 Ino had gained a fan club and now at the age of 20 she had a membership of about 50 "He told me you had returned….and asked me out…..again"  
"Not interested?" Sakura asked innocently  
"No…." Ino replied dreamily  
"Kankuro-sama is on your mind" Sakura sang as she changed and made her way to the kitchen.  
"Hmm" Ino shrugged not denying it "Hey, why are you back? You're not supposed to be back till tonight"  
"I missed home" Sakura said carefully  
"But whose doing Gaara's exam?"  
There was a crack from the kitchen and a cry from Sakura. "You ok forehead?"  
Sakura watched the blood ooze from a cut in her hand, she had just snapped one of her cups in half "I'm fine!" she called "Um, the council are overseeing Kazekage-sama's exam…" She replied blinking back tears

Ino suddenly squealed "Sakura!""Hai?" Sakura said popping her head back into her room, Ino was holding up her pink dress admiring it  
"Where did you get this? It's so divine! Can I try it on? We're roughly the same size"  
Sakura grit her teeth at the sight of the dress "Ino, you can HAVE it" she said with venom  
Ino took a step back  
"Saku…..are you alright?"  
Sakura rubbed her head "I'm, I'm tired, but I'm ok, I need to see Tsunade….I'll see you later ok?"  
"Alright…" Ino replied opening the front door.  
Sakura left soon after heading for the Hokage tower.

Ten-ten waved her into Tsunade's office as she approached; smiling at her friend she opened the door.  
The Hokage was asleep on a…shockingly clear desk  
"Tsunade?" Sakura asked poking her teacher the older woman didn't move, rooting through the desk Sakura found some paper and a pen.

Tsunade,  
I'm home  
Kazekage-sama's results will be through shortly  
Please give me an A or S class mission soon  
Saku

Sighing Sakura placed the note in Tsunade's hand and began to make her way out of the tower, part way down she saw the academy and looked at it. _It looks like Iruka-sensei is giving an exam _she thought, suddenly tears sprung to her eyes _I wonder how he's doing…stop it…._she forced the thoughts out of her mind when she saw Neji and Naruto approaching the tower.

_Maybe a really good spar will help?_

* * *

Gaara meanwhile wasn't finding the exam hard at all. The ministers stood around the sides of the room, watching him diligently, Kankuro and Temari had been forbidden to be in the room. 

The exam was in three parts, multiple choice, naming and three essay questions.

In the first hour he answered all the multiple choice exams and was currently finishing the naming of parts of the male and female anatomy.  
Each question was hard, they were all written in Sakura's handwriting, but Gaara didn't understand why this was affecting him, he felt like he didn't understand anything about which he was answering questions so diligently.

'What is the main law about seduction your ancestors wrote down?"  
**That every kunoichi from the age of 14 must learn the art of seduction, in times of war any training kunoichi may be pressed into learning these arts** He answered remembering how she had been so angry at him _that law is unfair…. Why was it never brought to my attention?_

'What are the 5 types of relationship and what are they based on"  
He frowned at this one **Couples, lovers, partners, fiancés and married couples. These relationships and all relationships are based on love, compassion, trust, honour and understanding. **His pen froze _is that what is missing? Sakura doesn't understand me, she thought…..she thought I only wanted her to train medics? Kusso _his pen snapped, echoing in the silent room, a few elders jumped. None of them saw the frustrated look Gaara gave the exam.

_Last question_

'What is love to you?'  
Gaara stared at the question; he stared at it for a quarter hour. His eyes suddenly focused and widened. Picking up a spare pen he wrote his answer. The slam of his chair hitting the floor woke all the sleeping council members up.

"Kazekage-sama are you done?" one timidly asked  
Gaara held the paper up and stared at it, "I am" he then threw the paper to a waiting ninja who after placing it in and sealing an envelope disappeared.  
"The results should be here in ten days…Kazekage-sama" the self-styled leader of this exam board said bowing

* * *

Gaara was still in the room when Temari and Kankuro entered.  
"How did it go bro?" Kankuro asked,  
"I won't know till I get the results" He said turning to face them  
Temari took a step back, the Gaara who came into the room this morning was sullen and snappy, and now, now he seemed calmer. "Gaara are you feeling better?"  
"Nani?"  
"This morning you seemed upset"  
"Oh" his expression briefly changed to downcast, but when he met his sisters eyes he seemed….hopeful "I am thank you nee-chan, I, I think I worked something out"

* * *

Five days later 

"Haruno Sakura?" There was a polite call from her doorway  
Sakura looked around the corner from her kitchen "hai?"  
"I have a priority 1 message from Suna"  
She took in the headband the man wore, and the blue armband indicating he was a fast message nin  
"It isn't a letter is it" she asked sharply  
He looked taken aback by her tone "Iie, it is the test you are to mark…"  
Sakura put her hand behind her head "Gomen, I'm a bit on edge today, please come in, I assume you're to wait till I've done"  
"Hai…I could wait outside if it's inconvenient" he said taking in the half packed bags  
"No, please come in"

Sakura's kitchen was the neatest in Kanoha, the contrast between her bedroom was astounding.  
"Please sit" Sakura said placing a pitcher of ice cold water in front of him, as an afterthought she added some ice cream and fruits.  
"Refreshments are not necessary…" he began looking hungrily at the stuff before him  
"Go ahead, I know you can't get ice cream in Suna, and I will be a while"  
She heard the delighted whimper as the nin dug into the ice cream (Fish food – Ben and jerry's) when she returned with her mark sheets he nin was rubbing his very full stomach and sipping some water.

She almost giggled, but instead began to mark Gaara's paper.

_Kami I'm good _Sakura thought proudly to herself ask she'd almost finished marking and so far Gaara had only gotten 2 questions wrong. He couldn't have cheated as the message-nin had already told her about the exam conditions.  
She felt a pang of guilt as she reached the last question, they hadn't spoken about love and she wasn't sure it was a fair question to ask.

"_I know nothing of Love Haruno-san"  
He's__ already passed, so don't feel guilty Sakura_ she told herself turning the page.

Her gasp caused the messenger nin to knock over his glass.  
"Haruno-san are you well?" he asked looking  
"I…..I…..I'm just going outside, please guard this paper" Sakura said quickly jumping through the open kitchen window.

Once out Sakura flipped herself onto the roof of her building. The tiles were slightly arm to the touch from the sun _not as hot as in Suna…._Sakura thought sliding down the nearby chimney and looking out over the town and the nearby forest.

* * *

_She's__ never coming back_

_She's__ never coming back_

_She's__ never…._

"Gaara!" a voice called  
"WHAT" he snarled stopping his pacing  
Temari and Kankuro were at the door, both looked concerned  
"Gaara are you ok?" Kankuro said  
"I'm fine…"  
"Are you sure?" Temari said reaching her hand out to him  
"I'M FINE, JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" he shouted, tears choking his words as his sand pushed them out of the room and slammed the door

Inside Gaara leant his head against the window, staring out at the desert he saw his reflection, the tears that ran down his face, absorbed by his armour. "She's never coming back" he muttered  
Temari leant back on her heels rubbing her eye from where it had rested on the keyhole.  
"Hm" she said before following Kankuro's fading footsteps _I need to talk to Sakura_

* * *

"Why are you crying Sakura?" A quiet voice asked.  
_I'm crying?_Sakura touched her wet cheeks "I didn't know….Why are you up here Sensei?" Tsunade was actually formally dressed and was blocking out the sun.  
"Some assistant dumped paperwork on top of your note, I thought id check you were back….I also came for Gaara's results, and because of a note I received from Temari"  
Sakura roughly wiped her eyes indicating Tsunade should sit beside her, with a grunt the Hokage did so, resting against the chimneys side.  
"Sakura…. What happened?"  
"W…what do you mean?"  
"As I said I received a note from Temari, Gaara had been sullen and upset, on the day of his exam he seemed to revive but now with each passing day, she says all he does is do his paperwork and stare out of his window, he's snappy, surley, and depressed – why Sakura?"  
She felt more tears coming and they halted her words as she tried to speak "I messed up Baa-chan"  
"Shhh" Tsunade said seeing her apprentice trying to hold back tears. She held out her arms and Sakura launched herself into them sobbing.  
"I thought he wanted me to stay just so I could train medics for him, I didn't know, I didn't know!"  
"Slow down Sakura….I don't understand"  
Forming seals Sakura made the paper appear in her hands folding it to the last page she thrust it into her sensei's hands "This!"  
Now Tsunade read the question and the answer. 

What is love to you?  
**Sakura**

"He….loves you?" Tsunade asked, shocked that Gaara would put such sentiments on a document that could be read by anybody  
"I don't understand Tsunade-sama! Why would he say those things about training medics – then say he loves me on a damn test and not to my face!" Sakura said standing and pacing

Tsunade sighed shaking her head "Sakura, I think we need to have a talk, and you also need to tell that ninja downstairs you have this paper – he's worried"

* * *

"Ok Sakura, as Hokage I'm going to explain to you some things you might not have noticed -Not because you're unobservant..." Tsunade said raising her hand and stalling Sakura's protest. "Now" she continued leaning forward on her desk looking at the pink haired woman who sat in front of it "Basically, Kage's have to be very careful when choosing who they wish to be with. Especially when it is a person not from their country of village"  
"Why?" Sakura asked  
"They have to show they can contribute to the running of the village, and not be a dead weight – that would be especially important in a village such as Suna, where life can be very harsh, I couldn't see a flower arranger having a good business there"  
"So…..him saying about me training medics…."  
"I guess he assumed that you knew this….and was suggesting a reason for you to live there"  
Sakura leant her head on the desk "I basically turned him down…..and flipped out on him to boot…I'm an idiot" 

Tsunade nodded "…and now we move onto the test, apparently he's in love with you" she said with a sigh  
Sakura sat upright again, frowning "Why would he write that Tsunade-sensei? Why not tell me face to face?" She said looking at her hands  
"Oh Sakura" Tsunade said in a gentle voice "cant you see?"  
Her mind hurt "Iie! I don't understand!"  
Closing her eyes Tsunade pinched her nose "In front of us here is the Kazekage's writing, claiming that you are what love is to him. IN HIS WRITING Sakura, he wrote it in a document anyone might see, and he knew that when he wrote his answer, it's not something we can do lightly Sakura, He loves you and he doesn't care anymore who knows it"  
_He loves me? ME?_

_'someone equal...or better...' _

She had her head bowed and fists clenched now her mind working overtime until she formed her next question "What can I do sensei?"  
Tsunade smiled "I'm sure that mind of yours is telling you what you want to do – and what you should do is the same thing"  
Sakura stood headed towards the door when there was a delicate cough, Sakura smiled as she turned and was enveloped in a hug "Write to me" Tsunade said "Let me know what's happening over there"

* * *

Sakura shut the office door behind her walking straight into the massage-nin from that morning 

"Oof!" he cried dropping the bags he was carrying

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said hauling him up

"Its fine Haruno-san…I was looking for you anyway, Hokage-sama asked me to bring your bags?"

Sakura cringed "I'm so sorry, you didn't have to…"

"They were mostly packed anyway; Hokage-sama says you will be accompanying me back?"

_That sneaky…._Sakura said grinning at her teacher "We best get going; it's a long journey ne?"

"Hai" the message nin replied


	16. Chapter 16

Erm...this chapter was very hard to write, really hard, i seem to be suffering from writers block. also, severe flood warnings here in Yorkshire, i had to drive through 2 burst river banks and 3 police checkpoints today just to get shopping. Glad i live at the top of a hill!

Main reason this chapters so hard to write was the fact that ive come to the end of my origional idea, the story came about from me thinking of the story but only upto about three chapters ago...so effectivly im winging it :P

Im not sure if the end of this chapter is an anti-climax or not, your views are appreciated, as always

WTLA

* * *

An empty room  
Another empty room  
ANOTHER empty room 

"YOU!" Temari screeched to a stop and pointed at a small green eyed woman  
"H, hai Temari-sama?" she squeaked  
"Where is Gaara?" she demanded panting  
"He's "she looked at the note in her hand "having a day off and has gone into the desert for training"  
Growling Temari snatched the note from the trembling woman's hand, reading it quickly she gave a short shriek of rage before dashing off.

* * *

"RUN!" Sakura screamed to the messenger nin as she planted her fist into the rouge-nins face, the crack of his cheekbones was audible to all in the clearing, some hesitated but more came. 

"Sakura-san! Behind you!" Tayon, the messenger nin shouted from his hiding place in the shadows  
Sakura ducked and slammed the mans throat with her foot, he went down "Tayon for Kami's sake –RUN!" she yelled again, slicing with her Kunai  
"I cannot leave you here" the messenger nin cried back, a man tried to punch him, but his fist simply passed through as his form wavered "You're my friend! You told me friends don't leave one another!"  
_The last few days we have become friends haven't we _Sakura thought grabbing another faceless bandits shoulders and as she flipped twisting and snapping his neck "Run! Get backup, make sure that paper is delivered, and tell Gaara I…" Sakura ducked a kunai coming her way "Forget it – GO!" she shouted supplementing the command with a push of chakra

Tayon fell onto his back with an oof! As the branches of trees swung back in front of him, he could distantly hear the fighting, and a group coming towards him.

"He flew this way!" one called  
"We best get him. Master wont be pleased if that paper reached home" They appeared from the vegetation  
"What's the deal with pinkie?"  
"Forget her; the boys will deal with it, now where is that damn message nin?" The tallest asked walking past a tree, looking up, down and around before passing on.  
On the trunk a pair of eyes opened and watched their progress before closing. A tall body appeared slowly, formed hand seals and was gone.

* * *

Gaara had settled into the desert very early that morning. His sand had formed a comfortable surface and he had watched the sun rise, felt the change from frozen to scorching. _I wonder if this is me _he asked himself deep in meditation _I wonder if I will freeze again, only to be consumed with fire, with feeling, will I know again?_  
With a sigh he opened his eyes, not surprised to find the sun was setting, in an hour or s it would be gone, casting pinks, reds and violets across the darkening sky.  
Then the world would truly be lit. Gaara looked forward to the stars and to the shining orb of the moon almost as much as he looked forward to sunrise, to the feeling of being bathed in gold. 

His sand suddenly shifted and shot upward in an arc.

Gaara was on his feet in an instant as a heavily camouflaged man was dragged towards him. The prisoner of his sand was pulled upright only his eyes visible.  
"Who are you. Where are you from. What do you want" Gaara stated allowing the mans head to be uncovered.  
The Sand headband was immediately identifiable and the man quickly identified himself "My name is Tayon Kiasao, Lord Kazekage, but quickly we must hurry!" he said struggling against the sand.  
"Why, I have said I will not be returning today" Gaara said scowling  
"The leaf sent someone back with me my lord! She's currently under attack by more than 50 enemy ninja in the border forest!"  
"Show me!" Gaara commanded dropping him

"Lord Kazekage, I must return your test! Sakura-san herself requested this of me…"  
"What did you say?" Gaara said sweeping around and pulling the man up by his vest  
"Sakura-san said I was to take this back immediately and leave her to deal with the men, they are trying to get your exam and remove you from power!"  
Gaara shook him "I don't care! Where is she?"  
"The exam…"  
With a growl Gaara flexed his fingers. Sand wrapped around the envelope and immediately disappeared. "NOW, SHOW ME"

* * *

Sakura meanwhile was crouched in the clearing; her bangs were swung in front of her eyes, giving her an evil look. 

The men who attacked her now were actual ninja, semi-skilled at least _but not more skilled then me _Sakura thought smirking, out of the original 60 there were 25 standing

"Yukio-sama will not be pleased if we don't get that paper" One said swinging his katana down in a deadly arc. Sakura easily tucked and rolled appearing in one location and dogging from there as a mace slammed into the ground  
"Kami you're hard to kill" the man with the mace stated  
"I try" Sakura replied slamming her palm upward into his nose, he fell with a thud

"NOW!" Strings snapping brought 3 men with crossbows to her attention.  
Kunai diverted the bolts harmlessly away and three more took each man in the throat

_4 down, lots to go…..I need to take them all out quickly; Tayon may have encountered more trouble…if im defeated these men will go after him….they'll hurt Gaara through my weakness_  
The remaining 16 were gathering around, their positions telling Sakura what their specialties were, taijutsu were closest, long range fighters further away, others between _kusso, I don't have time….I'll have to use the genjutsu Tsunade taught me…  
**What and banned you from using?**  
Yep – pipe down so I can get the steps right _she thought her eyes narrowing  
Her hands moved lightening fast as she dodged the first wave of attackers by jumping onto a tree trunk and running up the trunk, as she ran she still formed seals, flipping she landed in their midst just as the last seal was formed** "gee fong hey no jutsu!" **she screamed

A black cloud spread from her, racing far around the clearing, like a cloud from an A-bomb it rolled over the ninja surrounding Sakura. She stood there, eyes closed and holding the last seal until she heard the last body hit the ground.

Then she threw up.

Someone's arm was around her, stroking her hair, holding her up, the smell was comforting, and familiar.

Then she fainted

* * *

Gaara and Tayon rushed through the forest. 

"It's just a little further" Tayon panted, running in front.  
Gaara felt a huge peak in chakra "Tayon!" he shouted stopping, something was approaching – fast. "Be on guard" he ordered the nin as the 'thing' approached. Suddenly it hit them all around. A thin black smoke poured through the trees, it hit Teyon fist causing him to sway and grab a nearby tree, Gaara's sand rose to defend him, causing the smoke to move around and onward, it seemed to dissipate at the edge of the clearing fading into nothingness.

Gaara watched it fascinated, _what was that? It contained so much…..power?_

A groan from Teyon brought him back to the situation "Teyon, are you injured"  
He began to shake his head, but that movement caused him to grab his head in pain and fall to his knees.  
Gaara went to him "You are unfit to continue, which direction am I going?" the fallen messenger nin pointed. He was wrapped up in sand and disappeared.

* * *

In Suna hospital a Nurse shrieked as Teyon appeared on the examination table before her.  
He threw up 

Later he asked her on a date  
They got married and had 4 kids who started a messenger company  
But that's nothing to do with the story….

* * *

Gaara's sand shred leaves and branches from trees in is path. _Kami help anyone who is in my way _Gaara thought grimly as he ran.  
As he ran he suddenly became aware of the total silence in the forest.  
_Shouldn't there be fighting? What if….if __it's over…? _That thought spurred him onto greater speed. 

He almost fell over the first body, stepping back he looked about and saw…..saw something Shukaku would have been almost proud of.

Bodies lay everywhere, some were dead from wounds but a few of them were laying on the floor, no mark upon them, their faces were a mask of horror, they seemed to be lying in a radiating pattern, the centre of which was Sakura.

She was throwing up.

Gaara ran to her wrapping her in his arms and using the jutsu Tsunade showed him for nausea. A very pale, chakra exhausted, bleeding Sakura was in his arms, but she was there and she was alive. In that moment that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

**gee fong hey - Black blast**


	17. Chapter 17

okay guys, this is it - The last chpter.

Its short, its hopefully sweet, and you hopefully all like it.

I think i might write an epilogue, but i really should attend my more neglected stories :)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this is my highest reviewed story, which was really shocking for me, but surprises are always good.

Thanks again

WhitetigerLostangel

* * *

Sunlight and warmth woke Sakura. 

She was drowsy for a moment before remembering the previous day she tensed, straining her ears, keeping her breathing even.

Birdsong, leaves rustling in the wind, the scurrying of small animals, someone else's breathing, the smell of wet earth came to her nose that and a hot smell, like sand and ginger mixed together…._wait…if I'm lying on the floor, why am I A. so comfy and B. alive? _She wondered briefly opening her eyes, and closing them just as quickly.

She must have groaned because the surface she was on moved.

"Sakura…" a gravely voice spoke slowly opening her eyes Sakura immediacy widened them and blushed.  
_GAARA is here? How long have I been sat on his lap? _"Um….Hai Kazekage-sama?"  
He visibly winced "I have healed you sufficiently for travel, can you stand"  
"Hai" Sakura replied standing on wobbly legs _Chakra exhaustion again….I really need to do some chakra expanding exercises ...  
__**or, well, I dunno – NOT USE BLOODY HIGH LEVEL TECHNIQUES ALMOST EVERY FIGHT?! **_Her inner voice screeched_  
for Kami's sake SHUT UP_  
Gaara was stood at the edge of the clearing clearly waiting for her.  
Suddenly remembering the reason she came here in the first place Sakura found her voice Not knowing how to start she used is formal title "Kazekage-sama…."

"I see you have come on official business, we will go straight to the Kazekage tower so that it might be concluded and not cause you any discomfort" Gaara interrupted in a deadpan voice and began to walk towards the desert _I dared hope she had returned for me, only fools hope.__**  
You are not a fool, and neither is she….**_

"HEY!" Sakura yelled  
He didn't stop  
Sakura was fuming, angry, and had a huge headache, if not she probably wouldn't have shouted as she did – as it was she….well….she did

"Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm trying to tell how much I love you baka!"

* * *

Temaris ears pricked as she heard a shout and she ran towards it

* * *

Gaara stopped, his back to Sakura  
_Did she just call me a Baka?_  
…_**..Gaara….are you not forgetting…**  
No one calls me a Baka!  
**Gaara for fucks sake – she just confessed her love for you and you**__**'re concerned about her calling you an idiot?!**  
WHAT?_

Sakura couldn't see the way his eyes had widened or the look of hope on his face, he tuned his head half towards her, looking out at her from the corner of his eye "Can you say that again" he asked  
"Gaara, I love you, I'm sorry I jumped to the conclusions that I did, I didn't know" Sakura looked away in shame, a tear dripping from her face.

* * *

_Oh my _Temari thought watching from the trees _Glad I brought my camcorder!_

* * *

"You love me?" he was suddenly close directly in front of her tear stained face "me?"  
She smiled "Hai" 

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him "I didn't know I loved you till the exam, I always tried not to think about it, but you affected me, you were there in my mind I had to pass that course for you…." He was cut of by Sakura's lips on his, her arms wrapping around his neck

* * *

_Oh yeah! _Temari inwardly squealed _pink haired nephews and nieces!!! YES!!!! Oh! Equal amounts of guys and gals in the tower! Hahaha! Kankuro and Gaara cant gang up on me! HELL YES!!! Shit! _She thought as she fell out of the tree, arms caught her though 

"You shouldn't be risking both of you so much…" a soft voice said  
"It was worth it Shikamaru…."  
"Troublesome woman" He replied looking at her with soft brown eyes

* * *

"Oh! Yukio is trying to get rid of you" sakura suddenly said pulling back  
To her surprise Gaara began to laugh  
"Whats so funny?" Sakura finally asked  
"He's got a grudge against me since I told him he couldn't come into my presence until he learnt some manners, I was perhaps a tad harsh, but throwing soup at me isn't acceptable behavior….."  
"that's really bazaar…"  
"Well he IS 7" Gaara replied with a smirk  
Now Sakura giggled 

"Though" Gaara said "you did appear to wipe out most of his forces"  
"Killing them wasn't easy" Sakura said stretching "and not something I enjoyed"  
"I know" Gaara said pulling her close and kissing the top of her head, wondering how he lived without this feeling "Lets go to the Kazekage tower"  
Sakura groaned "You have to work today?" She asked  
"I did neglect my duties yesterday…." Gaara said looking towards the desert, suddenly he smiled "However, my sand clone can sign paper….I have more…. interesting things to do…"  
"Oh?" Sakura asked coyly  
She shrieked as Gaara swept her up in his arms and smirked at her  
The pair disappeared.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari slowly turned their heads away from the clearing  
"Can we pretend we didn't hear that?"  
"Yes"  
"Shall WE go back" 

Shikamaru grinned "Sure"  
And thus they went back to exactly where this story started. (Temari's apartments in case you cant remember)

-----The end----


	18. epilogue1

Red plaits were the first thing Gaara saw on a bright May morning. Red plaits and piercing green eyes.  
"Yes?" He asked sitting, careful not to wake the pink haired woman beside him  
"Father, the academy sent me to talk to you"  
Gaara looked impassively at his son. At 14 the child was two thirds his height, and growing still. He'd decided when he was twelve to wear his bright red hair in long thin plaits and kept the style ever since, Kohl rimmed serious looking eyes.  
_They are good to be serious – he is the next Kazekage after all _Gaara thought stretching so his spine cracked "What happened" The time was 8am, the academy would have been open two hours already, taking advantage of the cooler mornings.  
"Nothing Father – I was just told to come see you about sex education"

Gaara heard a noise from Sakura's side of the bed that could have been a snort of laughter. He lifted a non-existent eyebrow at his son "Why?"  
"They didn't say father, but I assume that you are required to teach me some things they will not be teaching the others"  
The Kazekage shook his head "Go to my office"  
When the 14 year old had left the room Sakura finally gave into her urge to laugh, curling up and silently chuckling. She was turned over to see the pleading face of her husband.  
"Oh no!" she said grinning "no way!"  
Puppy eyes  
"No! I did the last one!" she said giggling  
Gaara nipped her ear playfully "I don't remember complaints"  
Sakura shooed him away "Go tell your son about sex…."  
Gaara grumbled putting on his robes and mock-glaring at his wife as he headed to the door her voice stopped him "Gaara-koi?"  
"Hai?" he said smiling gently at her, still snuggled up in bed  
"Try not to take him to a brothel till he's at least 16 will you?" she said sleepily  
He sighed "oh Alright if you insist"

She got up two hours later and wondered along to his office to see how they were doing.  
From the chart she could see through the keyhole they'd just started female physiology.  
"Father, don't you have any without the chest protectors?"  
Gaara's reply was mumbled  
"What?! You mean they're not funny-shaped chest protectors?"

* * *

yeah yeah I know its short…..but come on 


End file.
